vuelven los 5 estorbos
by rey kon
Summary: Vuelven los 5 vampiros Rumanos a hacerles la vida imposible a los chicos de Monster HIgh, en especial a Thad, a quien su ex amigo Hellmut se une para pelear por la bella Clawdeen.Final de Temporada.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos….bienvenidos al cierre de temporada, y me han elegido a mi , su servidor Thad Teples, para que cierre este ciclo, porque yo? Muy simple, se pensó que mis amigos y las chicas, cerraran ambos este ultimo fic mas no creimos que se pusieran de acuerdo para quien hablaba primero asi que, Rey decidio, que como yo no había contado ningúnahistoria, fuera el que relatara, el cierre de esta increíble temporada 3, espero en verdad, que les guste esta historia

**Vuelven los 5 estorbos**

Las clases corrian normalmente en nuestra escuela, somos un grupo muy unido y nos gustaba mucho estar todos juntos, mi novia con sus amigas, platicando o hablando acerca de algún nuevo chisme, mientras nosotros hacíamos cosas de chicos, yo jamas había montado una patineta y había visto que mis amigos, Holt, Clawd y Deuce eran expertos skaters, solíamos estar detrás de la escuela en donde estaban las gradas y de ahí solian hacer numerosas piruetas, trepaban por el barandal sin siquiera medir el peligro,yo los veía con asombro ya que eran bastante audaces, mas Holt y Deuce que parecían no tener miedo a lastimarse, solian montar de lo mas alto de las gradas e ir sorteando con suma precisión hasta llegar al piso, Heath trataba de imitarlos pero la verdad, recibia mas golpes del suelo que de la misma Abbey, y también su novia le regañaba desde donde estaba

-si te rrrompes la cabezota, te jurro que no serrra lo único que te rrromperre!-le amenazaba su novia al pobre chico que estaba tirado

-auch..ok nena-se sobaba Heath bastante adolorido

Cleo veía con preocupación como Deuce se dejaba venir de una altura bastante considerable, por el pasamanos de las gradas inclusive sacando chispas por la friccion de las llantas, cayendo con habilidad sin recibir un solo rasguño, ella solo suspiraba aliviada de verlo, Clawdeen estaba a su lado

-tu novio va a romperse algo!-

-ya lo se-aceptaba la chica nerviosa- pero es muy necio!

-a ver si no le rompe algo al mio! Yo no quiero que le enseñe a andar en patineta-Clawdeen suele ser muy sobreprotectora conmigo

-Thad fue el que les pidió que le enseñaran, fue su idea, …Deuce!-gritaba Cleo preocupada al verlo bajar con mucha velocidad y detenerse a tiempo de una caída

-i´m fine!-le gritaba el sonriendo-

Cleo se bajo molesta desde donde estaba sentada y fue hasta el

-me estas poniendo nerviosa! –le regañaba- Ya no te subas ahí

-ah vamos bebe,no me va a pasar nada

-no quiero verte trepando las gradas, por favor!-le pedia ella preocupada – hazlo por mi, si?

Deuce sonreía y besaba a su chica

-all right…no lo hare mas…conforme?

-si-decia ella abrazandolo – no me siento bien

-estas enferma?-preguntaba preocupado su novio

-algo, demasiado stress en casa-

Las cosas en el hogar de la bella reina, no estaban nada bien, sus padres tenían serios problemas de pareja, incluso mi amigo, aun continuaban los malos entendidos con el prometido de su madre, la pareja real tenia mas dilemas de lo normal

-saldremos esta noche, te parece?-le sugirio el griego

Ella sonrio

-por favor! No soporto estar tanto tiempo con ellos, mis padres solo están discutiendo

-descuida…cenamos en casa?

-si!-dijo ella en forma entusiasta- tu cocinas?

-claro preciosa!-convino y su novia le regalo un apasionado beso delante de todos nosotros

-genial! Deuce esta ocupado y parece que ya le pusieron la correa-se burlaba Holt vanidosamente- anda Thad, yo te enseño

-Holt!-gritaba Frankie severa, lo que hizo voltear a mi amigo rápidamente

-si mi amor?-dijo el obediente

-deja ya eso ..no quiero que te lastimes

-pero Frankie!

Su chica solo le miro molesta lo que le indico a mi amigo que no tenia porque discutir mas y obedecer al instante, asi que fue como niño bueno a lado de su novia, yo sonreía al verlos tan domados, no es que Clawdeen no este siempre sobre mi, pero yo era un chico tranquilo y suelo portarme demasiado bien, Clawd y Gil estaban ya con sus novias mientras mi chica venia hacia mi

-creo que te quedaste sin maestros-me sonreía ella

-si…que no eran ellos, parte de una escuadra de patinaje extremo?-

-si..pero desde que se lastimaron los 3, mis amigas ya no los dejan patinar asi, es por precaucion

-y tu?-pregunte mirando a mi novia-me dejas patinar?

-yo no tengo porque impedirte nada-me contestaba ella recargándose en el barandal mirándome fijamente- eres libre de hacer lo que gustes

Me acerque a besarla, Clawdeen es la dueña absoluta de mis pensamientos, no creo que exista mujer mas hermosa para mi, mas últimamente había querido volver a intentar decirle ese "te amo" que había quedado pendiente entre los dos, ya que desde lo sucedido, las cosas no habían avanzado mucho, me gustaba perderme en sus labios cuando escuche el grito de su hermano, Clawd era extremadamente celoso con ella, y jamas podíamos besarnos sin que el nos regañara

-algun dia te juro que le arruinare el momento-amenazaba mi novia mirando a su hermano molesta

Yo rei con lo que mi chica decía y la abrace uniéndonos a los demás, mis maestros solo me habían enseñado a subirme y no caerme, creo que me faltaba demasiado para tener la habilidad de mis amigos

Mas tarde, mi novia y yo fuimos al mall de paseo, ella era asidua de la moda y yo la acompañaba con gusto, la directora le había pedido organizar un desfile de modas para las madres de familia y ella era la encargada de diseñar lo que sus amigas iban a lucir frente a todo mundo

-que te parece ese?-pedia mi opinión sobre un entallado vestido azul

-no esta mal…es para ti?-pregunte algo desconfiado

-no…para De Nile

-ja! Dudo mucho que Deuce la deje modelarlo…

-ya lo se, pero igual lo hara, se vera muy bien!-

Yo sonreía abrazándola, antes de entrar a la tienda, mi sexto sentido vampirico me alerto

Cuando hay otro de los nuestros cerca, lo sentimos, es algo territorial, y este…era un viejo conocido mio, que note,venia acercándose de entre la multitud

Era Hellmut…

Yo bufe molesto, voltee hacia mi novia sonriendo y le dije:

-te veo adentro? Quiero hablar a mi mama, me pidio que le llamara

-sure!-me sonrio ella entrando a la tienda

Cuando me asegure de que estaba segura me le enfrente

Ya estaba yo en actitud de defensa frente a mi antiguo compañero

-wow Thad! Que caracter-me sonrio el mostrandome sus colmillos y con las manos aun en su chaqueta

-alejate de Clawdeen-pedi firmemente-

-sure!-dijo con burla-despues de que la haya saludado

Lo empuje ligeramente como advertencia

-no estoy jugando-amenace

El me miro fijamente

-ella no es una de los nuestros, aqui no aplican nuestras reglas- me dijo enojado

-ella es mia

-aun no-sonrio con desprecio

-lo es para mi-dije firmemente- ya la escogi como compañera y quiero que te mantengas atras de mi propiedad

-tu me conoces Thady-decia el tipo burlon- no me rindo sin pelear y ella...-dijo mirando a mi chica por el cristal de la tienda-es bellisima

-pero resulta…que es mi novia y sabes bien lo territorial que soy…asi que,..mantente lejos de lo mio-

-de acuerdo-sonrio el-no te enojes, de hecho,te estaba buscando, supe que ya eras un chico Monster High y me gustaría invitarte a tus amigos y a ti a un concurso de skate boarding-

-como?

El saco un folleto y me lo entrego

-solo es por pasar un buen rato, a menos que tengan miedo, unos amigos y yo formamos un pequeño grupo de skates y queremos competir contra chicos interesantes y audaces como ustedes,…que opinas?

Yo mire el folleto, el premio eran 2 mil dólares, bien podrían servirnos a mis amigos y a mi, nunca esta el dinero de mas

-lo pensare-le conteste yo con simpleza

-ah vamos Thady…si tu siempre fuiste competitivo!

-Hellmut?-interrumpio mi novia en ese momento, ya que había salido para averiguar el porque yo no había entrado a la tienda

-Hola Clawdeen-le saludo el, e iba a acercarse cuando me interpuse entre ambos

-ok,ok,ya entendí Thad! Espero solamente que si vayas a la competencia, será divertida! Clawdeen espero que lo convenzas! Nos vemos

Y el muy imbécil todavía le mando un beso delante de mi, pero lo que realmente me enfurecio fue ver que ella le decía "adiós" con la mano

-podrias no hablarle?-le pedi molesto

Mi chica me miro extrañada

-que te pasa?.-me pregunto de malas

-los vampiros somos territoriales y no quiero que le hables

-territoriales? Osea que soy de tu propiedad?-cuestiono de malas

Yo me movi nervioso,no queria que se enfadara

-no lo eres...bueno,no como un objeto en si... Si no como mi compañera...-

-yo no soy de nadie Thad-me dijo ella muy segura de si-soy tu novia mas eso no te da derecho a querer controlarme,

Y camino sin siquiera esperarme, creanme que es dificil tener a una chica ruda por novia

En casa de los De Nile, Deuce llegaba ya por su chica, Manu le hacia pasar diciendo que le llamaría a su señora, cuando escucho que los padre de Cleo venían discutiendo

-tu no tienes ningún derecho!-le reclamaba la bella dama

-disculpe mi señora, creo que tengo todo el derecho en este mundo!-decia el padre de la bella Cleo bastante furioso

Mi amigo los miro extrañado, sabia que los progenitores de su novia no eran la pareja mas perfecta del mundo, sin embargo, se llevaban cordial frente a todos, como el matrimonio arreglado que eran y jamas los habia visto discutir

La madre de Cleo se detuvo al mirar a su yerno y le sonrio con ternura, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, con una dulzura que sus hijas no heredaron, sus rasgos eran finos como si se tratara de una hermosa muñeca, sus ojos rasgados y muy verdes,lucian mas con el lacio y brillante cabello negro, su sonrisa era lo mas encantador de su bello rostro, eso era lo unico que Cleo le habia heredado, por el contrario a Ram de Nile que el antiguo faraon tenia un imagen bastante fuerte, intimidaba a todo aquel que se le enfrentara y Nefera habia sido quien mas se parecia a su recio padre

-hola querido-saludo la dama-mi hija no tarda en bajar

-si señora, no se preocupe-contesto algo nervioso mi amigo de estar entre los dos y haber visto la discusion-

-hazme el favor de traerla temprano!-le dijo con firmeza el antiguo faraon que haciendo un saludo mas por burla a su esposa,salio del lugar sumamente furioso y dando un portazo-

La señora solo suspiro

En ese momento, su hija bajaba de su recamara

-querida-dijo su madre con algo de tristeza en la voz- Deucey esta aqui

-gracias mama-sonrio la bella Cleo y su progenitora los dejo a solas-

Ambos se miraron

-escuchaste la discusion?

-estuve aqui-le dijo su novio

-prefiero cuando se ignoran monumentalmente a que esten discutiendo asi, lo han hecho por dias!

-motivo?

-solo ellos lo saben, despues de que discuten, mama se encierra en su habitacion a llorar, y no sale hasta otro dia

- que tus padres jamas se han llevado bien?-

-bueno...el es muy dominante-contestaba Cleo algo triste- mas siempre es atento con mama y le concede lo que quiera,pero toda la vida hemos sabido que su matrimonio fue arreglado

-que horror-dijo mi amigo con una mueca de desprecio

-lo se-la chica tomaba la mano del griego- sera mejor irnos, no quiero estar aqui

-claro bebe, descuida, ellos se arreglaran

-lo dudo-suspiraba la bella joven y salio de su masion con mi amigo

**Hola a todos, como están? Aquí presentándoles ya, la ultima historia**

**Espero que les guste, que la apoyen y que me dejen un comentario **

**Nos vemos el próximo viernes**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto yo, trataba de arreglar las cosas con mi novia, la que por cierto, tiene un caracter bastante dificil, llegamos a su casa, baje todo lo que había comprado mientras le decia

-ya te dije que lo lamento,somos muy territoriales

-holaa! Acaso no sabes con quien andas? Los lobos somos iguales mas no hacemos escenas!

-no fue una escena...simplemente le pedi a Hellmut que se mantuviera alejado de ti

-eso es una escena, ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de decidir si le quiero o no hablar, simplemente decides por mi y eso no me gusta Thad

-de acuerdo-me levante yo molesto-si deseas hablar con el, yo no volvere a decir nada,haz lo que quieras

-bien-me dijo ella mirandome

-me retiro, es tarde y debo ir a casa

Obviamente mentia ya que apenas eran las 8 de la noche

-ok-contesto Clawdeen simplemente y yo sali de su casa bastante molesto

Obviamente que al llegar al auto ya me sentía yo bastante arrepentido de haberle hablado asi a mi novia, confiaba en ella, mas ya me habia sucedido en una ocasion, me habia enamorado perdidamente de Luisa y me habia lastimado cruelmente, yo no tenia intencion de perder a Clawdeen por nadie mas , pero sobre todo, porque yo amaba si se podía, aun con mas intensidad a mi chica de lo que antes quise a mi ex… y no tenia intención de que un imbécil me quitara a la mujer que yo quería para ser mi compañera de vida.

Deuce mientras tanto, cocinaba en la mansion que su padre le habia regalado, su chica estaba sentada en un banco de la barra del elegante lugar, lucia preocupada

-quizas exista algo aun entre ellos, nadie permanece con otra persona tanto tiempo sin amarla-le consolaba mi amigo

-no se que los mantiene juntos, pero amor no es-resolvia ella

-ah vamos bebe

-Deuce, mi padre es un cretino

-no deberias pensar asi

-yo se que la ha hecho sufrir de mil maneras, y ultimamente han recrudecido sus peleas, yo no se porque estan juntos si solo estan discutiendo

Deuce miro a su chica

-quizas porque tu madre no quiere separar a su familia?

-lo dices por mi?-pregunto Cleo

El asintio

-yo ya soy una mujer casada

-pero ella no lo sabe

-ya lo se-la chica suspiro-es solo que quisiera ver a mama feliz y si su felicidad no es con mi padre, que la busque con otra persona, no soy tan egoista Deucey, amo demasiado a mi madre como para obligarla a estar con alguien que ya no ama y si desea buscar su felicidad...yo la apoyaria

Su novio se acerco a ella, y sonriendole,le regalo un beso

-lo se pequeña-le dijo en su oido-descuida, todo va a arreglarse

-y si es eso Deucey?-le pregunto la bella

-que cosa?

-que mama haya tenido un amor verdadero y haya vuelto a aparecer?

Su novio le miro como no entendiendo

-el matrimonio de mis padres fue pactado, hace siglos! Y si mi mama estuvo enamorada de otra persona?-

-creo que hace siglos se convirtio en polvo bebe-contesto Deuce

-holaaa! Nosotros estamos aqui! Algo escuche mientras peleaban acerca de un hombre, mas no estoy totalmente segura, mama es muy discreta, sin embargo…

Cleo se levantaba tratando de recordar y caminaba por la cocina, su novio la veia sin entender

-en que piensas?-le pregunto al fin de unos minutos

-hace tiempo, cuando estabamos de vacaciones en Egipto-relataba la chica-hubo una tormenta terrible, me dio tanto miedo que decidi pasar la noche en la habitacion de mama y hacia alla me dirigi corriendo,ella estaba sentada en su tocador, con una caja de oro y en ella , estaban varios papiros y cosas guardadas, como no hice ruido al entrar, pude verlo por encima de su hombro, mas recuerdo que una decia: Vincent-

Mi amigo le escuchaba interesado

-en ese instante-continuaba Cleo- ella noto mi presencia y cerro nerviosamente la cajita, sonriendome y guardandola presurosa bajo llave, jamas volvio a sacarla en mi presencia

-crees que sea ese el motivo de las discusiones de tus padres?

-es seguro, Deucey! Debemos ir a Egipto

-a donde?-pregunto el mega extrañado

-debemos averiguar que contiene esa cajita! Este fin de semana mamá ira con Nefera ya que tiene una sesion fotografica y me pidio que la acompañara, puedo ir con ella y tu podrias acompañarnos-

El se quedo pensativo

-tu padre no lo permitira

-Deucey por favor! Necesito averiguar si ese es el motivo de sus discusiones, ayudame si?-pidio ella en un ruego

Mi amigo la miro vencido

- sabes que no puedo negarte nada, puedo ir por mi cuenta e ir mas tarde a tu casa, si en verdad quieres saber lo que esa caja contiene, pienso que es una invasion a la privacidad de tu madre pero...si piensas que ese es el motivo por el cual tus padres están peleando, averigüémoslo

Su novia lo abrazo besándolo

-ya decía yo que tengo al mejor esposo de este mundo!-

-si..tienes mucha suerte de tenerte-concedia mi amigo con vanidad-

Yo estaba ya en mi habitación,acostado, mirando el folleto en mis manos, era una competencia de Skate, de patineta extrema, hacer piruetas en una plataforma y obviamente, tener una gran habilidad con ella, mala hora para haber sido educado de la manera tradicionalista que me habían inculcado! Yo no era un joven americano que llevara camisetas Nike o Abercrombie, era uno muy europeo que en reuniones familiares tenia que llevar pantalón de vestir, camisa a juego y chaleco, siempre a la línea, como iba a poder concursar en esto? La familia de Hellmut, siempre había viajado demasiado a New York y obviamente el si contaba con ciertas habilidades adquiridas de esos confines, mas yo, a duras penas podía ponerme en pie encima de la patineta, y lo peor, Clawdeen estaba furiosa conmigo, y pedirle ayuda a su hermano,no me parecia nada etico, asi que decidi jugármela, tome mi iphone y le marque, sabia que no estaba dormida, la conozco mejor de lo que ella misma cree, enseguida me contesto

-no estoy hablando con nadie por chat, solo jugaba con el Pet-me respondio con ironia

Yo suspire

-lo se-conteste- tu no eres asi.

-te lo digo porque luego piensas que soy Luisa

-vamos amor-

-que? No estoy siendo juzgada por lo que ella te hizo?

Ok, punto para mi novia

Me levante lentamente y suspire

.-tu eres mil veces mejor que Luisa

-tu no piensas eso!-me respondio molesta

-sabes que si…Clawdeen, te quiero y…

-pero no confias en mi!-

-si lo hago…es solo que no deseo perderte

La escuche suspirar con fuerza

-no seas tonto , no te dejare por otro! Te dejare por imbécil quizás, o porque sigas de obsesivo conmigo,también si te encuentro con otra vieja, pero por otro chico jamas

Yo sonreí

-jamas te cambiaria-le declare

-si claro!-me imagine su lindo rostro cuando me contestaba con sarcasmo

-pues aunque no lo creas, no lo haria, me gusta mucho cuando tomas mi mano, y como caminas a mi lado con esa actitud tan tuya, como dominas al mundo con una mirada y como haces que cada minuto mi corazon este rendido a tu pies

Ella no contesto, yo sonreia al pensar por lo que pasaba por su mente cuando lo exteriorizo

-eres un cursi!

-ya te habias tardado-sonrei

-si, bueno,...sabes que lo eres,pero para mi, eres perfecto Thad, no necesito buscarme a otro, ni voy a dejarte por Hellmut

Debo aceptar, que senti un gran alivio al escucharlo

-de veras?-pregunte sonriendo

-promesa de Wolf

-de acuerdo-dije recostandome- es tarde, es hora de dormir

-lo se, te veo mañana?-

-a donde vas?-cuestione

-ya vas a colgar no?-pregunto extrañada

-quien dijo eso? Quiero estar contigo hasta que te duermas-

-como?

-quiero escucharte roncar

-yo no ronco!-me dijo ofendida

-no importaria si lo haces, quiero acostumbrarme a ellos, ya que voy a escucharlos toda mi vida

Mi novia se quedo en silencio, en verdad entre mis planes estaba, quedarme a su lado para siempre

-de acuerdo-dijo al fin y la escuche acostarse-a dormir entonces, y Thad...yo tambien planeo que te quedes junto a mi toda la vida-

-eso suena a un gran plan, y mañana pienso sellarlo con un gran beso

-lo prometes?

-lo prometo-sonrei recostandome y escuchando a la mujer que amo, detras de la linea

Al dia siguiente llegue a la escuela junto con mi chica, habiendo cumplido mi promesa de besarla, no una, si no muchas veces, me dirigi a buscar a Deuce, el cual encontre cambiandose para el entrenamiento, lo primero que hice fue mostrarle el folleto que el vio con interes

-ya van a hacer el torneo?-pregunto

-lo conoces?

-si, siempre voy a verlo, he querido participar pero por una cosa u otra no lo he hecho

-esta es tu oportunidad!es este fin de semana y podemos inscribirnos

-tu?-me miro extrañado-eres pesimo Thad

-lo se-le concedi-mas Hellmut digamos que me desafio a hacerlo y quiero..

-Deuce!-nos interrumpio Clawd quien llego junto con Gil abruptamente

-que pasa?-pregunto el griego

-mas vale que salgas ahora mismo!-pidio el novio de Lagoona

Mi amigo cerro su locker y los 4 salimos corriendo hacia la entrada principal en donde,Heath y Holt estaban ya en actitud de defensa,justo frente a ellos, se encontraba Hellmut, de pie frente a una impresionante camioneta,con 5 vampiros detras de el:

Cashander,Boris,Nicolae,Ivan y Vladimir

-los 5 estorbos-dijo Heath furioso cuando llego Deuce junto a el y se paro frente a nosotros como aceptando el desafio,yo me instale a lado de mi amigo, ya sabia quien eran ellos, eran parte de la comunidad vampirica transilvana..5 tipos muy latosos muy amigos de Hellmut

-hola Thad!-me saludo sonriendo Hellmut

-que hacen aqui?-pregunto Holt furioso-a ustedes los expulsaron de Monster High!

-nadie esta pisando tu escuelucha,azulito!-se burlo Boris-estamos FRENTE a ella que es diferente

-a quien le llamaste azulito, baboso?-pregunto Holt furico y estaba a punto de irse a las golpes,cuando Deuce lo jalo

-calmate-mando-no haremos un espectaculo aqui

-siempre cuidando a los tuyos, Gorgon, y en donde esta tu preciosa novia?

-eso no te debe de importar, que es lo que quieren aqui?-

-venimos a retarlos, si es que no tienen miedo-dijo Nicolae con burla

-miedo? De ti? Mejor cuentame la de la Cenicienta!-replico Heath con burla

-ya sabia que ustedes son muuuy valientes-dijo Hellmut sonriendo-asi que por eso,le entregue a Thad el folleto de la competencia de Skate de la ciudad

Clawd y los demas se me quedaron mirando, solo Deuce sabia de lo que estaba hablando

-ustedes son tan atleticos que venimos a desafiarlos, si ganan la competencia, se llevaran el dinero del premio y ademas,prometemos hacer lo que ustedes deseen!-

-incluso vestirse de pollos y bailar el pollito pio?-dijo Heath burlon

-incluso eso-prometio Hellmut, claro que los demas casi querian despedazarlo-pero si nosotros ganamos, ustedes, terminaran con sus novias-

Un "que?" Salio de parte de todos,Deuce rio con desprecio

-olvidalo, yo no dejare a mi novia

-miedo Gorgon?

-digamos, que me es imposible cumplirlo

Solo Clawd sabia exactamente lo que hablaba

-entonces, solo deja a Cashander salir con ella en una cita, y quizas Cleo prefiera estar con un hombre de verdad

Claro que mi amigo no tomaba nada bien las provocaciones e iba a responderle como se debia cuando Cleo y Clawdeen llegaron con nosotros y la bella Egipcia contuvo a su chico

-Deucey!

Cashander tecnicamente se la devoro con la mirada, La joven lucia realmente linda, y Hellmut tampoco fue tan indiferente a mi novia, mas Clawd siempre a sido un gran aliado y anteponia su cuerpo cubriendo a su hermana,y desafiando al vampiro con la mirada

-Hola Cleo-se atrevio a saludar Cashander a la chica

-vete al diablo!-le respondio con desden,mientras su novio sonreia con burla,abrazando a su niña

-yo no tengo porque demostrarles nada a ustedes, Cleo es mi novia y no un objeto, asi que si me disculpan..-

Y tomandola de la mano, se alejo con ella hacia la escuela, Cashander lo miraba con desprecio

-veo que su lider los dejo solos-reia Hellmut

-el no tiene porque soportar tus tonterias-conteste furioso

-no pensamos que fuera a abandonarlos

-nosotros podemos hacerles frente sin que Deuce este aqui!-reclamo Holt

-cierto!podemos?- preguntaba Heath dandose cuenta algo tarde de lo que estaba diciendo

-me alegra oirlo!-respondio Hellmut- En ese caso,mis amigos y yo los esperamos el proximo domingo en el parque de la ciudad, si no van, sabremos que nos tuvieron miedo

Los vampiros se despedian con sonrisas de burla de los demas y se treparon a su camioneta sin siquiera esperar respuesta de nuestra parte

-que fue todo eso?-preguntaba Clawdeen

-ya lo viste-dijo Clawd-vinieron a retarnos a una competencia de Skate

-iremos?-pregunto Gil con miedo

-si vamos a competir, debemos entrenar a Thad, -contesto Holt-Deuce no estara con nosotros!

-porque no? Quiero decir, no es justo! El es nuestro jefe! Debe apoyarnos!-se quejo Heath

-Deuce no va a arriesgar a Cleo, Cashander siempre a estado detras de ella

-y nuestras novias que?-preguntaba Gil asustado

-no son objetos de cambio-respondi yo mirando a Clawdeen-eso no esta a discusion, este desafio fue por mi,por algo personal entre Hellmut y yo, jamas pondria sus relaciones personales en peligro y entendere si no desean competir

-siempre nos hemos ayudado-contesto Clawd-ademas, están esos 5 que ya anteriormente nos hicieron la vida de cuadritos, y si el tipo ese quiere molestarte, pues estaremos contigo, vamos a demostrarle que somos un equipo

Clawdeen le sonreia a su hermano, parecia que estaba de acuerdo en que me apoyara

-pero...nuestras novias-repetia Gil

-hey! No seas bobo-contesto mi chica-mis amigas no se iran con otros!no me parece que esos imbeciles vengan a desafiarlos y si ustedes pierden ,No vamos a irnos con ellos!

-lo prometes?-preguntaba Heath temeroso

-que no confias en Abbey?

-claro que si! Pero Nicolae es su ex..

-porque tu fuiste muy estupido para haberte hecho el inalcanzable con Venus!-le regañaba Clawdeen-descuiden, yo hablare con ellas, ustedes concentrense en la competencia y golpeen traseros transilvanos!

Yo sonrei al escucharla,si mi novia estaba de mi parte, me sentia mas motivado

**Hola! Saludos a todos, espero que hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones**

**(D: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**

**Ejem, ok, ya pronto volveremos a la escuela**

**(D:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**

**Pero pues dos meses mas y estamos ya de vacaciones de nuevo :3 yipiis**

**Jejeje contesto preguntas y comentarios:**

**1.-gracias por su apoyo, lo aprecio siempre**

**2.-si, Clawdeen es exquisitamente ruda y eso la hace única! Mi Clawdeen la inspiro en mi mejor amiga que esta en el role y que tiene ese personaje que créanme, le cayo como anillo al dedo**

**3.-Stephany tu comentario creeme, me hizo reir mucho! Nada paso entre Hillary y Clawdeen, solo que la lobita OBVIAMENTE no bailo con ella y se molesto porque creyera que era igual, no creo hacer un fic acerca de ello puesto que no paso nada relevante :p**

**4.-yo la mama de Cleo la imagino demasiado hermosa, es mas, en mi pagina, subiré una foto de la bellísima actriz Kristin Kreuk, vestida de Cleopatra y en ella me base para hacer a la madre de Cleo y Nefera, a las que sepan cual es mi pagina, ahí veran la foto mas tarde.**

**5.-Sofia, ya se que Thad no estuvo antes de los 5 estorbos, porque no continuas leyendo y descubres como será todo? Solo te recuerdo que Thad es vampiro y por lo regular, todos se conocen entre si porque viven en comunidades**

**6.-si, esta es la ultima temporada**

**Un beso un abrazo fuerte y espero me dejen comentarios que se han vuelto algo flojas y ya no me escriben**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Dentro de la escuela, nuestro querido lider estaba demasiado ocupado con los labios de su niña, que no escucho cuando llegamos a su lado

-Deuce-dijo Clawd algo molesto-podemos hablar?

El griego volteo a mirarnos, asintiendo y diciendole a su chica

-te veo mas tarde, preciosa, de acuerdo?-

-vienes por mi?-pregunto coqueta

-siempre-le respondio el besandola-anda

La bella egipcia se fue hacia su salon mientras su novio la vigilaba, al ver que estaba ya segura nos dijo:

-que pasa?

-que, que pasa?eso es lo que te preguntamos a ti! Nos vas a dejar solos?

-van a competir?-pregunto extrañado

-por supuesto, ellos vinieron a retarnos!-gritaba Holt

-so? (y?)

-como que y? que te pasa ahora Deuce?-pregunto molesto Clawd-no vas a ayudarnos?

-saldre el fin de semana a Egipto, no puedo dejar ese compromiso previo para ir a pelear con esos idiotas-

-no es con ellos, es ayudarnos a nosotros-replico el lobo

-Clawd, creo que es una tontería, ponerte al tu por tu con esos 5 estorbos, y obviamente las chicas no son objetos para que las dejemos por ganar o perder una competencia, eso es …desleal, ellos vinieron a provocarnos, justo era que los ignoraramos

-Hellmut hizo esto algo personal, esta detrás mio desde hace tiempo -explique-y yo no pienso hacerme para atrás Deuce, eso es lo que el quiere,pero no se lo permitiré

Mi amigo aspiro con fuerza

-Thad…no sabes andar en patineta-dijo secamente

-lo se, aprenderé

-en dos días?

-lo hare-me comprometi-si mis amigos me apoyan en esto, creo que tengo el valor y la decisión de enfrentármele y que quede claro, que este es mi territorio, al igual que a los otros, los vampiros somos territoriales Deuce, y si no peleamos, ellos creerán que ganaron y no tengo intención alguna de que eso suceda

-yo lo apoyo-dijo Clawd

-y yo!-secundo Holt

-yo también-dijo Heath decidido

Volteamos a ver a Gil y este no muy convencido, acepto

-pues ya que...yo también estoy dentro

El griego solo sonrio moviendo la cabeza

-all right, veremos que podemos hacer, despues del entrenamiento, practicaremos un poco y veamos si puedes concursar

-tu lo haras?-pregunto Clawd

-ya te dije que saldré el fin de semana a Egipto, mas si puedo, llegare a tiempo, pero no les prometo nada, saben que no me gusta empeñar mi palabra si no estoy seguro de cumplirlo-

-ok men-le dije yo palmeando su hombro-se que eres hombre de palabra, con que me enseñes es suficiente

Esa misma tarde, comenzamos a entrenar, Clawd, Holt, Deuce y yo, Cleo y Clawdeen estaban con nosotros, mi hermosa chica leyendo revistas de moda mientras la novia de Deuce se limaba sus uñas

-Iras a Egipto?-pregunto mi niña

-solo un par de días, por?-

-pense que odiabas ir a las sesiones de fotos de Nefera

-no ire a verla a ella, comprare un par de cosas en el Cairo y Deucey me acompañara-

-bien, el domingo es la competencia

Un fuerte golpe de parte de mi humanidad, les hizo saber que aun no estaba del todo preparado

-auch…eso debio doler-sonrio Cleo al verme tirado cual muñeco de trapo

-ese Thad-dijo Clawdeen moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo- es mas necio que una mula, pero apoyo el hecho de que quiera patearle el trasero a ese Europeo creido

-pense que te parecía agradable

-Hellmut? Neee! Solo era para provocar a Thady, nadie le gana a mi chico

-Deuce puede-

-el no cuenta!

-por supuesto que si!- contesto orgullosa la reina de la escuela

Mientras tanto, Lagoona estaba entrenando en la alberca de la escuela, estaba saliendo de la misma cuando sintió que alguien la arropaba con su toalla, la chica sonrio diciendo:

-Gracias Gil!-

-por nada-contesto una voz que no era la de su chico-pero no soy Gil

Lagoona se dio vuelta asustada, reconociendo al antiguo alumno del Instituto

-Ivan..hola-saludo dudosa

-hola-le sonrio el vampiro-sigues igual de bonita

La australiana no sabia que contestar, bajo la mirada sonrojándose, y el vampiro siguió su labor de seducción

-te parecería muy inapropiado de parte mia, si te invito un café?

-a mi me parecería inapropiado!-interrumpio Webber jalando al chico

-Gil!-grito Lagoona-sueltalo!

Pero nuestro amigo es bastante furibundo cuando alguien lo hace realmente enojar y como es bastante celoso, alzo al chico al nivel de su cara amenazando

-si vuelves a tocar a MI NOVIA…te mato oiste?

-Gil!-le jalaba la chica tratando de que soltara a su enemigo

-tu y cuanto mas, pescado?-preguntaba el vampiro en forma burlona

-yo solo puedo contigo, idiota!Lagoona es MIA y ni tu ni nadie va a quitármela, y te lo pienso demostrar el domingo!

-el domingo?-pregunto la chica extrañada

-que? No le has dicho?-cuestiono Ivan ironico

-cierra la boca!-mando Gil

-que pasara el domingo?-quiso saber ella

Ivan en ese instante, cambio la jugada-

-tu novio y sus amigos participaran contra nosotros en un torneo de skate, prometiendo dejarlas si pierden

-que? Como te atreves, Webber!-le soltaba Lagoona un manotazo-

-vas a jugártela como un objeto?-preguntaba Ivan con burla-

-ustedes fueron quienes lo sugirieron!-reclamaba mi amigo furioso-

-nosotros jamas hariamos tal cosa-contesto Ivan "ofendido"-las damas no se juegan como objetos

-eso mismo dijo Deuce!-le regreso Gil

-Deuce,pero no tu!-reclamo Lagoona-eres un tonto!

Y tomando sus cosas, se alejo extremadamente molesta con Gil hablandole

-que sea la ultima vez-le enfrento Ivan-que me pones las manos encima,pescado...es tan facil manipularte que hasta me aburres, no eres competencia para mi

Gil lo veia furioso mientras su rival se reia burlon, el regreso de esos 5 no pintaba nada bien para mis amigos

Lala tambien habia tenido su encuentro con Vladimir, mi prima estaba haciendo una tarea con Frankie en la biblioteca cuando el y Boris llegaron a saludarlas

Ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas al verlos ahi, mas la novia de Holt, era muy juiciosa y aunque les saludaron con cortesia,prefirieron no ahondar en amistad con ellos

-si nos disculpan-decia Frankie levantandose y guardando sus utiles,mi prima le imito-debemos irnos

-porque se van?-preguntaba Boris extrañado

-bueno porque, Clawd y Holt se molestarian si nos ven con ustedes-contestaba Lala

-que?les temen?-preguntaba Vladimir con burla

-no es temor, es lealtad-contesto Frankie decidida- quizas a ustedes se les olvido ya que quisieron embrujarnos con una pocion, pero a nosotras no, asi que, preferimos mantenernos alejadas de personas que usan esa clase de artimañas

-si! Eso no es nada agradable-secundaba Draculaura- nadie puede separarme de mi lobito! El es el mejor chico de todos! Vamonos Frankie!busquemoslos

Y ambas salieron bastante ofendidas por la presencia de los vampiros

Mientras tanto, Abbey venia por los pasillos con sus libros en brazos, iba a buscar a Heath cuando alguien le llamo por su nombre, la chica volteo y Nicolae le sonreia

-hola...

-hey,hola!-sonrio la rusa

-pense que no me hablarias-dijo el chico apenado bajando la mirada

-porrrque no hacerrrlo? Tu me saludas bien y yo hago lo mismo

Nicolae se acerco

-yo..no sabia si hablarte o no Abbey, estaba muy apenado contigo,por como terminamos

-si...fue un pesimo rrrompimiento-sonrio la chica

-pero la verdad, es que me dolio mucho que me dejaras por el

-no te deje porrr el, Nicolae, siemprrre fue Heath el que estuvo en mi corrrazon desde el prrrincipio, solo quise olvidarrrlo contigo-

El chico le miro con dulzura

-si...lo se...me costo aceptarlo pero lo entendi, ...y dime..te hace feliz?-

-bastante! El es…como te dirrre…algo irrreal! Me hace rrreirrr y eso es algo que me gusta-

Nicolae se acerco poco a poco

-recuerdo que tu y yo nos conectamos muy bien-

Abbey retrocedio algo nerviosa

-si…bueno…yo…

El vampiro la acorralo

-no he podido olvidarte…fuiste mi primer amor

-perrro si solo estuvimos juntos dos días!-contesto ella sorprendida-

-con esos dos días tuve para saber…que eras tu la chica que yo estaba buscando…Abbey…he vuelto por ti

-porrr mi?-casi grito la rusa

-si…quiero que vengas conmigo a Rumania… en donde quiero que te conviertas en mi esposa, y poder ambos crear un imperio con mis negocios y nada jamas te faltara, piénsalo bien…con el solo te espera una clase media y conmigo tendras todo lo que siempre deseaste

-Nicolae yo..-

-no te pido que me contestes ahora…piénsalo…es nuestro futuro, me ire el próximo domingo y ahí me diras tu respuesta…solo quiero que recuerdes, aquella gran conexión que hicimos y se que en esos dos dias, Heath desaparecio totalmente de tu mente…-el chico tomaba el rostro de Abbey con dulzura-no puedes negar…que en verdad sentiste algo

Y en un arrebato el vampiro le beso, la rusa no supo que hacer mas que cerrar los ojos, asi que no noto, que tenia rato ya Heath en estar escuchándolos desde un resquicio del pasillo anterior.

El ver a su novia con otro, era algo que el no podía creer, dio media vuelta y salio al patio a buscarnos, el había estado practicando con nosotros, mas nos había avisado que iba a ir por su chica y lo vimos llegar bastante diferente

-y Abbey?-pregunto Holt al ver que venia sin ella,Frankie y Lala estaban ya con Cleo y Clawdeen

-no lo se-dijo simplemente y comenzó a practicar sin decir una sola palabra mas

La rusa mientras tanto alejaba a Nicolae de ella

-no…tengo novio-dijo

-lo lamento-sonrio el vampiro-pero me aceptaste el beso

-solo parra comprrobarr que no me equivocaba…siempre a sido Heath…al que he amado..perrrdona Nicolae..no tengo nada que pensarrr...prrefierro una vida sencilla a su lado que los lujos

contigo, no serrria feliz..sabes..tu no errres el-dijo ella bastante arrepentida por haberse dejado besar-no vuelvas a hacerrr eso

Y se alejo corriendo en busca de su chico, Nicolae la miro irse, y se prometio a si mismo, ganar el próximo domingo para poder tener a la bella rusa consigo

Abbey llego con sus amigas, quienes estaban muy animadas apoyándonos, sonrio al ver a Heath haciendo un truco de Grab, que es aquella en donde se agarra la tabla de la patineta ya que se toma una gran altura, y mi amigo cuando quería, lo sabia hacer tan bien como el mismo griego

-ese es un Behinana-me explicaba Deuce- debes hacerlo correctamente o te puedes lastimar, en una rampa tomas demasiada velocidad, te estoy enseñando lo básico para que mañana que vayamos a las rampas, podras hacerlo ya en forma

-ok..-dije con algo de temor, se veia realmente peligroso, cuando Heath paro, su novia le aplaudia orgullosa

-bien hecho amorrrsito!-le gritaba

El chico le miro fríamente y le volteo la cara sin decir una sola palabra, Abbey sintió un hueco en el corazón, sabia que algo estaba mal, se sento en su sitio sin dejar de mirar a su novio el cual en ningún momento la volteo a ver, 2 horas despues, ya tenia casi dominado algunos trucos, al menos ya no me caia de la tabla, el Iphone de Cleo sonaba insistentemente, la bella reina contesto

-Hola mami…si..estoy en la escuela aun…si..ahi voy..lo prometo, claro, besos.- la chica colgó y le grito a su novio-Deucey! Llevame a casa!

-porque gritas asi?-se quejaba mi novia quien estaba a su lado y se tapaba su oído izquierdo-

-para que me escuche!, y las dejo que tengo que ir a cenar con la familia-dijo ella levantándose , tomando su bolso y la mochila de su novio-por cierto… es cosa mia o no se ve mi niño, muy sexy asi?

-es cosa tuya!-dijeron todas a una sola voz

-mañana iremos a las rampas de la ciudad, ahí veremos si captaste lo que te enseñamos-me indico Deuce-debo ir a dejar a mi novia a casa, espero que practiques

-lo hare-sonrei apenado, sabia la cantidad de golpes que me iba a dar al dia siguiente tratando de dominar estos trucos- gracias por las clases, amigos

-por nada-me palmeaba Holt secándose el sudor- pero en verdad necesitas mejorar si quieres que ganemos

-a mi me da igual-dijo Heath – no tengo nada que pelear

Todos le miramos extrañados

-Y Abbey?.-pregunto Clawd

-lo reitero...no tengo nada que pelear

La rusa se había acercado a nosotros y miro muy asombrada a su novio decir eso, supo enseguida que la había visto con Nicolae

-Heath, el no significa nada parrra mi!-dijo asustada, el chico tomaba sus cosas y se retiraba furioso-Heath!-lo alcanzo ella deteniéndolo-porr favorrr, escuchame…

-solo…déjame en paz-dijo el sin mirarla-

-ese beso no fue nada!

-cual beso?-preguntaron asombradas sus amigas-

-Porrr favor…escuchame un momento-le pedia ella ya casi al borde del llanto

-olvidalo Abbey! –le grito furico- se acabo… competiré por ayudar a Thad...por lo que a ti respecta…no quiero volver a verte

Y jalándose del agarre de la chica se alejo, ella solo lo veía llorando

-que onda con eso?-preguntaba Clawdeen extrañada

-si, cual beso?-preguntaba Lala

-chicas…la están abrumando-pedia Frankie abrazando a Abbey quien ya estaba llorando-

-yo lo amo a el! Nicolae me beso pero no significo nada

-besaste a ese idiota?-reclamaba Holt- y mi primo que?

-Holt!-pedia Frankie

-oye! Si ella se supone es la novia de Heath, porque se dejo besar por ese imbécil?

-fue un error!-decia Abbey- no quise..

-pero lo hiciste!-le gritaba Holt groseramente

-ya basta!-interrumpio Frankie-tu no eres nadie para gritarle asi

-Heath es MI PRIMO

-Y Abbey es MI AMIGA-le enfrento Frankie- y voy a apoyarla siempre

-si…ya veo-le contesto furioso Hyde- acaso tu también vas a buscar a tus amiguitos vampiros?

-por si no lo sabes, Lala y yo preferimos alejarnos de ellos para que no hubiera malos entendidos-

-lo oiste?-le encaro Holt a la rusa-ALEJARSE! No besarle!

Abbey se solto a llorar con mas fuerza lo que hizo enfurecer a Frankie

-mejor vámonos! Aquí solo vas a ser juzgada-

-espera espera-interrumpio Clawd, y mirando a su novia-te topaste con Vladimir?-

Mi prima se veía realmente nerviosa

-bueno…lobito..yo..no…estaba con el,…bueno..si pero no..pero si pero no, pero si…

-ay ya Lala-le dio un sape Clawdeen-te ciclas!

-y que si los vimos?-reclamaba Frankie-somos muy libres de estar con quienes nosotros queramos

-woow! No!-dijeron a una sola voz Holt y Clawd- por supuesto que no!

-bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Deuce tomando a su novia de la mano-

-pero…-reclamo ella esperando seguir oyendo el jugoso chisme-

-debes ir a cenar con tu familia, hermosa, y no quiero que te pongas de parte de nadie, nos vemos mañana!

Mi amigo en ocasiones hace las cosas mas acertadas, yo mire a Clawdeen con toda la intención de también retirarnos pero mi novia no es tan dócil como la reina del Nilo, asi que evite decirle algo

-Frankie-seguia Holt-tu eres MI NOVIA y te prohi..

-que?-le interrumpio ella molestándose-repite eso despacio..

-te-pro-hi-bo-que- les- ha-bles-recalco Hyde silaba por silaba lo que iba a decir

-pues aquí te va algo mas claro… ami nadie me prohíbe nada…y eso apréndetelo muy bien!

Y tomando a Lala y Abbey se las llevo de ahí, Clawd le hablo a mi prima pero ella solo decía un: sorry lobito! Son mis amigas, que no le hizo nada de gracia a mi cuñado

-que te parece?-nos dijo-le es mas leal a ellas que a mi?

-no hagas drama!-le contesto mi novia-tu también tienes tus momentos intensos

-le hablo a Vladimir!

-y? gran cosa! No pasa nada, Lala jamas seria capaz de cambiarte por el y Frankie tampoco lo haría contigo Holt

-una vez lo hizo-le recordó Hyde

-pero fue porque traían un escandalozo perfumito con el cual las enamoraban, no porque estuvieran conscientes! Aunque ahora lo están y créanme, en su lugar, yo le pensaría el estar con paranoicos como ustedes, vámonos Thad!

Yo solo veía a mis amigos bastante apenado por lo que mi novia les había dicho asi que solo me encogi de hombros y la segui, créanme,lo mejor era obedecer y ser un buen vampiro

**Hola! Como están? Ya lunes y a regresar a clases :D no hay de otra!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, respondo preguntitas:**

**1.-si, mis planes si son escribir un libro propio, espero algún dia cumplir ese sueño**

**2.-Los cinco estorbos fue una de mis primeras historias mas visitadas, este fic me ayudo a madurar como escritora y a imprimir mi propio estilo a los personajes de Monster High, para mi también significa mucho y por eso pensé cerrar con broche de oro mi ciclo**

**3.-No! No estoy casada XD jajajajajaa tengo a mi chico con el cual tengo una relación bastante estable pero aun no me caso jajajajajajaja eso si me dio risa :p**

**4.-Gracias por activarse y dejarme comentarios, ahí es donde yo veo si en realidad le gustan mis historias, si no veo que se toman el tiempo en dejarme sus opiniones pues yo imagino que ya no les gustan y es mejor no saturarlos con mis fics**

**Espero que me dejen opiniones y comentarios, gracias por todo**

**Nos Veremos el próximo miércoles y les dejo un mega beso**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

Minutos mas tarde,Deuce había llevado ya a su novia a casa, la cual estaba algo de malas por no haber escuchado el chisme completo

-en verdad quería saber que fue ese beso! Osea, Abbey en que pensaba!-

-estoy seguro que mañana te lo contaran detenidamente-le sonrio el griego-

-si pero yo quería escucharlo-reclamaba ella con un puchero infantil

Mi amigo simplemente beso a su niña la cual le correspondio enseguida abrazandolo, mientras el le decía muy despacio

-te amo

-y yo a ti-le sonreía la bella-me llamas mas tarde por Skype?

-eso es seguro, debo prepararme para el viaje

-le diras a Maddie?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-no…te aseguro que ni se enterara, esta muy emocionada buscando lugares para la boda-

-oh…no se casara en alguno de los restaurants?-

-no…segun me dijo, será en grande, con miles de invitados, ya sabes, a todo lujo, honestamenta no me interesa saber los detalles

-no iremos?-pregunto la chica algo desanimada

Deuce la miro

-tu quieres ir?-

Cleo bajo la mirada, moviendo sus manos bastante nerviosa

-pues…me gustaría

-aah vamos amor!-reclamo el

-Deucey! Todo mundo ira! Además ..

-no hablemos de eso por ahora si?-le pidió el-en su momento lo decidiremos

-ay no! Si vamos a ir, quiero comprarme un vestido genial! Algo que opaque a la misma novia, no voy a ponerme cualquier cosa!

Mi amigo rio, besando a su chica

-ok, ok, busca un hermoso vestido, lo compraremos y luciras mas hermosa que Maddie, te parece?-

Su novia le devolvió el beso de manera mas intensa, ya que era exactamente lo que ella deseaba

-de acuerdo, te veo mas tarde por Skype, te amo amor-

-y yo a ti-dijo mi amigo, y caballerosamente le abrio la puerta a su chica la cual acompaño hasta la puerta de su mansion como era su costumbre, al llegar, Manu le advirtio

-mi señora, las cosas entre sus padres no estan de lo mejor, el señor llego de pesimo humor-

Ella suspiro

-me lo imagino, gracias Manu, ire a alistarme para la cena-

Aquello no iba a ser una linda reunion familiar

Mientras tanto, Abbey estaba en casa de Frankie, desahogandose con sus amigas, Clawdeen y Lagoona estaban ya con ellas y escuchaban lo que habia pasado de boca de la misma rusa

-el no significa nada parrra mi, el me beso!

-debiste negarte-le decia Clawdeen

-me tomo desprrevenida totalmente, no pense que Heath estuvierrra ahi, ahorrra me odia-

-no lo culpo-continuo mi novia-el te ama demasiado y verte con otro debio parecerle muy decepcionante, entiendelo, si hubiese sido el, tu estarias furiosa

-ya lo se-dijo Abbey bajando la mirada-soy una tonta, le falle a el hombrrre que amo, Heath jamas me a hecho nada como esto y ahorrra..

El recordar lo sucedido hacia llorar de nuevo a la bella rusa, que sus amigas solo la reconfortaban

-como sea-rompio mi chica el momento-lo hecho hecho esta, Heath rompio contigo y debes aceptarlo

-Clawdeen!-le regaño Frankie

-que? Es la verdad! No vas a obligarlo a que la perdone o si?

-no,pero podrias no ser tan directa...Abbey esta sufriendo

-Abbey debio pensar mejor las cosas

-auch!-dijo Lala-que mala

-soy directa que es diferente, esos 5 solo volvieron para joderles la vida a los chicos, y de nuestra parte corre que no sea asi, mas caiste en la trampa de Nicolae

Abbey bajo la mirada con tristeza

-ellos no debieron aceptar ese desafio-dijo Lagoona furiosa

-como si no los conocieras! Siempre estan en problemas y mas si alguien los desafia-

-pero no somos objetos!-

-Lagoona, tu le has soportado mas cosas a Gil que un simple desafio, estamos para ayudarnos, no para ponernos del lado del enemigo,porque ante todo, son nuestros amigos

Las chicas solo se miraban unas a las otras sintiendose algo culpables

-Gil debio pensar mejor las cosas que aceptar esas condiciones-repetia tercamente la australiana-

-y vas a dejarlo por esto?

-no pero...

-si vamos a estar con ellos es en las buenas y en las malas, nos necesitan para darles animos este domingo y si esos vampiros creen que si ganan, nos tendran, les demostraremos que no es asi, que si escogimos a nuestros chicos es porque en verdad los amamos

-amas a Thady?-pregunto Lala emocionada

-pfff -dijo Clawdeen volteando la cara-es un decir! Siempre de incoherente

-seremos primas!-grito Draculaura emocionada abrazandola

-Quitate Lala!-pedia mi novia molesta-

Abbey solo sonreia con tristeza, miraba su celular, en el, estaba el facebook de Heath, en donde no habia publicado absolutamente nada, mas ya habia quitado la relacion con ella, suspiro dolorosamente, mientras Frankie la miraba, no le gustaba ver a su amiga de esa manera

Mientras tanto, Cleo bajaba a cenar con su familia, se habia duchado y arreglado para hacerlo, ya que pocas veces cenaban todos reunidos, ahi estaba su padre, su hermana y su madre que sonrio al verla, su progenitor se levanto caballerosamente al verla ocupar su lugar

-perdonen la tardanza -sonrio la reina del Nilo

-es tarde-dijo su padre secamente-

-lo se, lo lamento-reitero Cleo mirandolo

-esta bien querida-le sonrio su madre

-claro, consientela mas para que siempre llegue tarde-dijo Nefera con desprecio

-Neffy

-madre! Odio que me digas Neffy!-

-de acuerdo-le palmeo con cariño su madre la mano a la rebelde joven

Cleo solo rodo los ojos con fastidio, su hermana era mas consentida que ella, Su padre estaba demasiado callado mientras su madre entablaba conversacion con Nefera acerca de su viaje a Egipto

-debemos ir y comprar esos brazaletes que vimos-exigia su hermana mayor-estan tan de moda

-podriamos ir y traer varios-sonrio su hermosa madre- se que estaran en las principales joyerias en New York

-y como siempre, nosotras dictaremos la moda!

-iran a Egipto?-pregunto su padre por primera vez

-asi es, mi señor-le respondio la madre de Cleo muy seriamente-ya se lo habia dicho

La dama solia hablarle de usted a su esposo, y mas, cuando estaban distanciados

-no mi señora, no me lo habia mencionado, lo recordaria si lo hubiese hecho

-ya van a empezar- dijo Cleo por lo bajo cenando,Nefera le miro como diciendo "asi es"

-pues le comunico mi señor, iremos al Cairo este fin de semana, Neffy tiene sesion fotografica con Annie Leibovitz, y Cleo nos acompañara

-es verdad eso Nefera?-pregunto el faraon

-si papi-respondio la chica rapidamente

-y tu Cleo?

-ire a comprar un vestido para la boda de Maddie-contesto la chica sacando ese as de la manga

-ya veo-dijo el hombre- bien, las quiero de nuevo de vuelta el domingo

-no sera posible mi señor-hablo la dama seriamente, lo que hizo voltear a su familia a verla con extrañeza

-como?-pregunto su esposo

-pienso quedarme un tiempo en el Cairo, y es mi deseo que mis hijas se queden a mi lado

-yo no me quedare!-grito Cleo

-querida

-no me interesan tus pleitos con mi padre-dijo la chica levantandose- mi lugar es aqui junto a Deuce y aunque sea sola, pero volvere del Cairo a casa

Y abandono el comedor extremadamente furiosa

Heath mientras tanto, estaba en el parque de detras de su casa practicando, había llegado, comido un poco y había salido hacia las rampas, no quería estar en su habitación, todo le recordaba a su novia, simplemente, no podía procesar que Abbey lo hubiese cambiado por Nicolae, aunque para ser justos, El había sido su exnovio primero, técnicamente, había sido culpa suya ya que el había salido con Venus para saber si la bella rusa gustaba o no de el, con tan mala suerte que Nicolae, se hizo su novio primero de ella en una sola noche, y el tuvo que convencerla de que , el realmente la amaba y habían sido unos meses increíbles a su lado, mas esa tarde, todo se había ido al diablo por la vuelta de Nicolae, y sus palabras….realmente le habían dolido, porque sabia que tenia razón, el era un chico sencillo, como iba a poder solventar en un futuro los caprichos de Abbey? Aunque odiara reconocerlo, el vampiro podría darle los lujos que el jamas podría costearle, por estar desprevenido, piso mal la tabla y fue hasta el suelo llevándose un golpazo, que le hizo ver la constelación entera, Heath se quedo ahí por unos segundos, sentía tanta rabia al recordar a Nicolae besando a su chica,que solo podía pensar una y mil veces…porque?, una traicionera lagrima comenzó a salir de sus ojos cuando noto que alguien estaba a lado suyo

-estas bien?-pregunto Jackson

Heath se levanto presuroso a limpiarse los ojos

-si…si descuida, no es nada-dijo levantándose

-estas seguro?

-si-contesto el con firmeza-que haces aquí?-pregunto sin aun dirigirle la mirada

-vine a entrenar contigo…

Heath asintió y tomo su patineta

-y si quieres hablar…

-no-le interrumpio-no quiero…tratemos de hacer ese giro doble que no me sale aun

-ok-concedio su primo, sabia bien que no le iba a presionar,que tarde o temprano el hablaría de Abbey y el estaría ahí para escucharlo

Cleo mientras tanto se paseaba furiosa en su habitación con su net prendida y en ella estaba Deuce por Skype mirándola

-es que es increíble! Pretende que yo me quede en el Cairo con ella? O sea! Y mi vida personal que? Ni siquiera me lo pregunto!-decia la chica caminando de un lado a otro visiblemente molesta-si tiene problemas con mi padre, ese es suuu problema no mio! No dejare que me lleve a un país lejos de ti! Ya soy una mujer casada, y no quiero que mi marido me acuse de abandono de hogar! Además que hay de mi escuela? Soy la capitana del equipo de…

-amor,amor!-pedia Deuce interrumpiendola-quedate quieta por favor que me estas mareando!

La chica bufo molesta y se sento al fin frente a la cámara cruzándose de brazos

-no quiero ir!-dijo

-la idea fue tuya-le recordó el griego

-ya se, Pero no me quedare alla!

-y quien dijo que lo haras?

-mamá!-

-y que yo no cuento? Cleo, yo ire también y si tu madre desea quedarse en Egipto, se quedara con Nefera, tu y yo nos regresaremos juntos a U.S.A.

-lo prometes?-pregunto ella feliz

-soy tu esposo, bebe, y debo seguirte a donde sea

-ya sabia que tu siempre me das soluciones a mis problemas! Te quiero amor, reservaste ya tu boleto?

-de ida y vuelta-sonrio Deuce

-aparta uno de vuelta para mi por favor, no quiero que algo suceda y no pueda volver contigo

-descuida, sin ti, no regresaría Cleo

Ella sonrio cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a la cámara lo que maximizaba los atributos de la bella joven y su chico gozaba enormemente con ello

-te quedarías a mi lado en Egipto?-

-me quedaría a tu lado en el mismo infierno-le prometio con firmeza

-te amo-le declaro la bella dama

-y yo a ti…descuida amor, todo esta bajo control

Heath y Jackson mientras tanto, estaban sentados en las gradas del parque, el silencio era total y el chico no tenia al mejor conversador del mundo, estaban tomando un poco de agua despues de haber estado practicando el giro que era bastante complicado, Jackson miraba de reojo a su primo sin querer molestarlo. Heath suspiro y hablo

-ya te enteraste lo que paso no?

Jekyll solo asintió sin decir nada mas

-bien…asi me evito decirlo

-pero…no fue gran cosa-le animo Jackson-solo fue un beso! Y Nicolae se lo robo

-si alguien me hubiese robado un beso delante de ella, me hubiera congelado eternamente! Esto no es tan fácil…además…el dijo cosas que son ciertas…El tiene dinero y puede darle todo lo que yo no puedo

-eso que, primo? Eso no lo es todo

-pero Abbey si se lo merece…se merece todo eso y mas-decia Heath bajando con tristeza la mirada

-Abbey solo quiere estar contigo

-si eso fuese cierto, no se habria dejado besar por el

-la tomo desprevenida

-yo no vi que lo rechazara...y es obvio Jackson...el es guapo, rico, inteligente, todo lo que yo no soy

-no seas idiota, Heath! Tu eres todo eso y mas!y la riqueza se gana con esfuerzo, es mas valida que solo ser rico por tu familia, no te menosprecies asi, si ella no valoro eso de ti, habra otra que si lo hara

-pero yo la amo-dijo Burns sumamente triste

-lo se...pero ya encontraras a otra que no tenga que comprobar nada con su ex...alguien que solo te sea fiel a ti

Heath aun no levantaba la mirada, y su primo no quiso mirarle porque sabia bien que estaba llorando en silencio

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente, las cosas entre Clawd,Holt y Heath no fueron nada facil, Lala habia querido explicarle a su novio que no le habia hablado al vampiro pero Wolf era extremadamente posesivo con ella y simplemente desencadeno una pelea entre ambos que termino en que mi prima se sento furica con sus amigas alejada de los chicos

-que se cree?-decia dejando caer su charola de frutas- que voy a besar a Vladimir nada mas porque me saluda? No soy esa clase de chica-

Abbey y Frankie la miraron significativamente

-bueno! No lo digo por ti Abbey! Tu sabes...-dijo Lala nerviosa al ver la metida de pata que habia dado-es solo..

-mejor no digas nada-pidio la rusa volviendo a su almuerzo,y mirando de vez en cuando a su ex que habia estado muy serio todo el dia, con audifonos en sus oidos. Totalmente ajeno al mundo y sin ser el Heath bromista y alegre de siempre, Abbey solo suspiro y alejo su almuerzo de ella

-ya no vas a comer?-pregunto Frankie

-no tengo apetito-respondio la rusa

Clawdeen y Cleo, llegaron con Deuce y conmigo mientras veian las dos mesas separadas, de un lado los chicos y del otro las chicas,ya que Holt y Frankie tambien estaba enojados y ni que decir de Lagoona y Gil que no se hablaban

-y ahora estos?-preguntaba Clawdeen

-los 5 estorbos hicieron de las suyas-decia con burla Cleo

-y en donde nos sentamos?-pregunte yo

-zona neutral amigo, somos Suiza-contesto Deuce tomando a su chica de la mano y yendo hacia otra mesa en donde mi novia y yo les seguimos, lo mejor era no meternos en problemas

Heath en ese momento se levanto y se retiro del lugar, no tenia ganas de ver a Abbey, asi que salio de la cafeteria rumbo a algun lugar bastante alejado de su ex, sentia demasiada rabia el verla, y mas al recordar todo lo que el habia hecho por ella, el concurso de baile,el usar un ridiculo disfraz de petunia, la competencia con sus primos,todo ello habia valido nada! La aparicion de Nicolae habia mandado al carajo su esfuerzo por que ella estuviese orgulloso de el, tan ensimismado estaba en su furia, que dio un fuertisimo golpe en el primer casillero que se le presento dejando la puerta doblada del locker,Heath respiraba furioso, habia sido liberador haber dejado salir ese coraje

-ya estas mejor?-pregunto una voz detras de el

Heath volteo

Jinafire Long le sonrio

-eh...si...ya-contesto el apenado

-que bien, en ocasiones nuestro cuerpo necesita liberar el odio que desea consumirnos-dijo la chica sabiamente

El no sabia que decir

-ok...-solo contesto tontamente

-ahora...como haras para componer mi Locker?-pregunto sonriendo ella

-era tuyo?-pregunto Heath sonrojadisimo

La chica solo asintio

-ay perdon!-se disculpo el-que verguenza! Ahorita te lo arreglo!

La puerta estaba toda doblada y no habia forma de desdoblarla, Heath estaba histerico, Jinafire le toco el hombro y lo aparto suavemente, con su poder de fuego, calentó la puerta y cuando estaba totalmente roja, pidió

-ahora, desdobla la puerta, mas ten cuidado que esta caliente

Heath jalo sus mangas de su chaqueta para usarlas como guantes, y haciendo algo de esfuerzo, la puerta volvió a la normalidad, poco a poco estaba ya como nueva

-lo ves, labor de equipo-sonrio la bella chica

Heath estaba sumamente apenado y se rascaba la cabeza con algo de confusión

-si..eso creo…igual lo lamento, Jinafire, es que..

-no necesito explicaciones, te hizo bien liberar todo eso que traías dentro,te he estado observando y se que no ha sido uno de tus mejores días

-y que lo digas-contesto el recargándose en el locker mas lo caliente lo hizo dar un brinco-auch!

-aun esta …

-si..ya me di cuenta!-dijo el con cara de dolor

Jinafire no pudo contener la risa y contagio al chico, era la primera vez en dos días que había podido sonreir

-nos vemos despues Heath-dijo ella despidiéndose amablemente

-si..nos vemos-le contesto-y gracias

La chica solo asintió delicadamente y se retiro, con Heath aun mirándola detenidamente

Horas mas tarde, estábamos en las rampas, era demasiado difícil ya que tomaba demasiada fuerza y no podía controlar la patineta para poder dar el giro en el aire como ellos querían, a mitad de la rampa caia yo estrepitosamente, en esta ocasión solo Clawdeen estaba con nosotros, Cleo estaba preparando su maleta ya que esa misma noche se iba a Egipto y Deuce salía en un vuelo despues hacia el mismo destino. Mi amigo no veía con buenos ojos que yo avanzara en mi propósito de patinar como ellos

-no lo esta haciendo bien-le decía por lo bajo a Clawd

-ya se men-contestaba el preocupado-no logra controlar la patineta

-encorva mucho el cuerpo-interrumpia Clawdeen quien estaba sentada en las gradas con lentes oscuros, yo pensaba que dormia, mas no había dejado de mirarme, Deuce le contesto

-asi es, ese es el principal problema, le falta equilibrio

-le falta cerebro.-dijo ella levantándose-no va a aprender

-Thad-me gritaba el griego- no encorves demasiado el cuerpo

-es que no puedo!-gritaba yo fastidiado de ya ser cliente del piso-

-mira…Heath, haz un Indy, …-volteo a mirarme y dijo- esa es la especialidad de el, mira como lo hace

Burns le indico con la mano que estaba preparado, y se dejo caer de la rama agarrando gran velocidad, en la tercera vuelta, y cuando tenia mas impulso, encorvo su cuerpo en cuclillas y tomo la patineta con una mano, mientras la otra la tenia libre, cayendo limpiamente en la rampa

Yo me quede asombrado, ya que no era lo que estaba yo haciendo, Holt felicito a su primo el cual lucia orgulloso y de mejor humor, ya que bailaba y cantaba un: que bueno soy! Que bueno estoooy!

-mañana es la primera eliminatoria-dijo Clawd.-hoy fui a inscribirnos, tenemos que ser minimo 5 skaters, máximo 6, y debemos juntar 500 puntos el sabado para pasar a la siguiente ronda que sera el domingo la final, ahí es donde espero contar contigo-

-tratare de llegar, mas no te prometo nada.-dijo Deuce

-ya se men…

Mientras tanto, Yo aun trataba de dominar minimo ese truco, ya que era el mas "sencillo" por decirlo de algún modo y yo no estaba poniendo nada de mi parte, me sentía tan ridículamente mediocre, y comencé a desesperarme, ganándome 4 golpes mas en la rampa, Clawdeen me miraba fijamente, bufo molesta y dijo:

-prestame tu patineta-le pidió a Deuce el cual se la entrego

Mi novia llego a mi lado y me dijo:

-parate-

La obedeci en el acto

-mira como lo hago y volveré aquí a ayudarte, esta claro?

Yo asentí

Clawdeen comenzó a tomar impulso en la rampa, y a la segunda vuelta, logro con mucho mas limpieza el Indy, incluso mejor que el de Heath, yo estaba asombrado al igual que mis compañeros, Deuce sonrio y le dijo a Clawd

-si no llego,…ahi esta mi reemplazo

El lobo solo lo miro dándole like con la mano

-me viste?-pregunto ella

Yo asentí,debo aceptar que mi instinto de hombre estaba pensando en mi chica de otra manera

-bien, ahora, solo encórvate asi-ella puso su mano en mi hombro y me inclino solo un poco- asi! No hasta abajo, no vas a recoger huevos de pollo

-como?-pregunte dudoso

-ay olvídalo! Si captaste?-

-si..

-ahora, no te muevas tanto, balanceate con la patineta, no te caeras si no piensas en el golpe, piensa en mantenerte arriba y lo mejor, piensa en que lo disfrutas-

-eso hago!-

-no Thad…estas tan nervioso de caerte que no sientes la adrenalina correr, eres demasiado reprimido

-eso no es verdad!-dije yo ofendido-

-si lo eres…no quieres perder tu elegancia y perfeccion vampiresa que te aterra fallar!-

-sabes, es una lastima que pienses eso de mi-conteste yo molesto- todo lo hago solo para que te sientas orgullosa -

-ja! no…esto lo haces porque Hellmut y esos 5 idiotas vinieron a molestarlos, si por ti fuera, jamas te subirías a una patineta porque no es digno de un Vampiro hacerlo…

-los vampiros somos excelentes skaters!-reclame

-ellos…no tu

Ouch!-dijeron mis compañeros a una sola voz…yo solo mire furioso a mi novia, tome mis cosas y me aleje, ella solo me miraba moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo

-Clawdeen…-dijo Clawd

-ya lo se-contesto ella.

Horas mas tarde, volvi a las rampas, tenia que seguir practicando sin mi chica mirándome, estaba en verdad furioso de que ella me considerara un reprimido, algo asi como un vampiro mimado que no puede hacer las cosas que un chico de mi edad debe, asi que, decidi volver a intentarlo, pase mas de una hora tratando de hacer el Indy hasta que finalmente me salio, escuche un aplauso muy entusiasta, yo voltee y una bellísima chica rubia estaba sentada en las gradas, tenia dos coletas, una gorra hacia atrás, una camiseta de "I love Skate" algo sexy y un short bastante corto, yo la mire intrigado

-me encanta como hiciste el Indy! Te ves super elegante-dijo feliz

-ah…gracias-conteste yo

-te he estado observando, sabia que lo lograrías!-continuo ella acercándose con una patineta rosa muy femenina-me llamo Tess y tu?

-Thad-conteste saludándole

-lindo nombre! Eres skater?

-trato-sonrei yo sonrojándome- no se me da muy bien pero pues mañana es el concurso

-de veras? Que bien! Mis amigos participaran, sera lindo verte!-

-bueno..tratare de hacerlo bien-dije yo bastante apenado-solo me se el Indy...necesito aprender mas trucos-

-yo te enseñare con gusto!-se ofrecio ella-cual deseas saber?-

-bueno...el que desees enseñarme-dije yo en tono seductor, a mala hora-

-que te parece este?-dijo ella, tomando impulso,hizo el roastbeef limpiamente, yo le aplaudi asombrado, las chicas se ven sumamente sensuales en una patineta, aunque no tanto como mi novia, ella venia hacia mi muy veloz que no pudo detenerse y cayo encima de mi maltrecho cuerpecito, yo estaba atonito al ver su rostro muy cerca del mio, ella había caído sobre mi y yo por instinto la había detenido, en ese momento, voltee a mi izquierda y para mi sorpresa, mi novia estaba en la orilla de la rampa, sentada mirándome desde hacia rato

Creo que jamas en la vida sentí tanto temor como en ese momento, quite a la chica de encima de un solo empuje y grite a mi novia

-Clawdeen!-

-buen dominio de la rampa-dijo sarcástica aun sentada y con una mano en su rostro y posaba el codo en su rodilla-

-este…ella acabo de conocerla-dije nervioso- me estaba mostrando lo que sabe-

-eso vi-dijo simplemente

-hola-sonrio la otra chica de malas

-hola-le regreso mi novia con una sequedad que me aterro hasta la medula de los huesos

-ella es Tess-continue como idiota- es una skater

-y de las mejores!-dijo orgullosa, yo en verdad deseaba pedirle: " no hables por favor!"-

-eso es bueno-contesto mi novia levantándose-bien, los dejo

-no!-pedi casi grite yo-quedate…si quieres

-no…no quiero, nos vemos mañana, debes seguir practicando-contesto ella mirándome con cara de pocos amigos y metiendo las manos a su chaqueta

-puedo acompañarte a casa-dije yo algo asustado-

-vine sola y me voy sola-contesto dándose media vuelta-adios Tess

-bye-respondio la joven sonriendo

Yo sabia que si la dejaba ir, me iba a arrepentir como la ocasión de Luisa, asi que me despedi de la otra chica y camine a lado de mi novia, la cual me miro extrañada

-y ahora?-

-quiero acompañarte-dije yo nervioso

-no es necesario

-si lo es-

-por supuesto que no-respondio con firmeza-puedo regresar sin compañia a casa

-pero yo no quiero que te vayas sola-reclame-y se acabo, voy a acompañarte aunque no quieras

-puedes seguir practicando-

-no lo hare

-porque no? Te falta mucho para hacerlo bien y tenias una buena instructora

-que? Estas celosa?-pregunte con tono de burla…maaaaala idea

Clawdeen se paro y me volteo a ver

-si eso piensas, alla tu, solo quería disculparme por lo de la tarde, si tu deseas que una chica te instruya no sere yo quien lo evite, asi que, te pido disculpas por lo ocurrido y lo mejor sera que regreses con ella, es buena y mañana es el concurso, adiós

Creo que me sentí peor que si hubiese recibido miles de reclamos, continuo caminando y me apresure a ir a su lado, diciendo:

-no...yo lo lamento, no debi hablar con ella

-y porque no?-me pregunto extrañada

-porque estuvo mal…

-porque?

-porque…ah vamos...estaba coqueteando y yo…le segui el juego y no es correcto, tu eres mi novia y..

-y eso no te importo

-si me importa-

-ja-camino ella con una sonrisa de sarcasmo-

-que? Sabes que tu eres la única para mi…

-si claro!-

-aunque no lo creas, tu eres la única dueña de mis pensamientos Clawdeen, sabes, cuando esa chica descendió de la rampa, lo único que pensé, es… no se ve ni remotamente tan sexy a como tu te veias

-ay por favor!

-es la verdad! Tu haces que mi pensamientos sean triple x todo el tiempo

-vaya ahora hasta pervertido me saliste-me reclamo furiosa

-no soy pervertido!-me defendi-simplemente que estoy muy enamorado de ti

Ella solo rodo los ojos como suele hacerlo siempre que algo le molesta

-y aunque no quieras oírlo, te amo!-le reafirme molesto-te amo como jamas ame a nadie!

-bueno, gracias-me respondio ella

-deja de decirme gracias!-le reclame furioso

-es lo que me respondio un imbécil cuando YO se lo dije te acuerdas?-me regreso realmente molesta-y si tanto me amaras pedazo de tonto, no estarías jugando al conquistador con la primera rubia que se te ponga enfrente!

-aunque haya miles de rubias-le conteste yo acercándome a ella abrazándola-para mi solo existe una mujer que hace que mi corazón lata con fuerza dia con dia

-eres vampiro, no tienes corazón-me dijo con burla

-si lo tengo-le sonreí- y solo tiene una dueña llamada Clawdeen Wolf, la loba mas ruda de Monster High

Y sin esperar que hablara le plante un intenso beso que hizo que todo mi mundo se cimbrara, al sentir como ella me correspondia abrazandome y acercándome a su cuerpo

-te amo-le volvi a decir sobre sus labios

-yo también te amo-me respondio al fin

Yo la mire sorprendido y ella me dijo:

-no lo arruines, de acuerdo?

Y me volvió a besar intensamente, no me quedo mas remedio que abrazarla y seguir gozando de mi bellísima novia

-quieres...volver a las rampas conmigo?-le pedi acariciando su rostro-

-que no tienes a Tess contigo?-me pregunto con burla

-no me gustan las rubias oxigenadas-conteste sonriéndole-prefiero a una impresionante belleza morena como tu…aunque mis hormonas pidan ser liberadas cuando te veo en esa patineta!

-las liberaras conmigo cuando tenga un anillo en mi mano, un vestido blanco y una casa esperándonos-me contesto maliciosamente

-y asi sera-concedi tomando su mano y volviendo hacia el parque para seguir practicando

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Horas despues, la bella Cleo de Nile descendia del avión en tierras Egipcias, su madre y Nefera estaban con ella, la chica se veía nerviosa, no sabia si su novio había abordado o no el siguiente vuelo o si llegaría a tiempo, Manu iba con ellas por pedido de su padre, su mamá no había estado tan de acuerdo en llevar escolta pero había cedido por pedido de su hija menor que estaba mas acostumbrada a los servicios del fiel mayordomo. Su padre les había mandado ya el chofer con la limousine, asi que Nefera y su madre despues de pasar a la aduana y recoger su equipaje, se dirigían ya hacia la salida, Cleo aprovechaba para buscar los próximos vuelos de U.S.A al Cairo y parecía que algunos no llegaban hasta el dia siguiente cosa que preocupo a la chica

-Nena-le llamaba su madre

La joven volteo

-dime?

-es hora de irnos-pedia ella estirando la mano para tomar la de su hija, su madre en ocasiones la trataba aun como su pequeña

Cleo sonrio tomando la mano de su mamá y miraba preocupada a todos lados, en ese instante, Nefera tenia un altercado con el hombre de migración y su progenitora había ido a defenderla como siempre, dejando a su hija menor con Manu, el cual, le pasaba un pequeño papel a la reina de la escuela

-tome mi señora-le dijo por lo bajo

La chica se sorprendio, abriéndolo, se veian escritas unas palabras que decían:

"voltea a tu izquierda"

Ella obedecio en el acto y justo detrás de unos muros, su novio le sonreía saludándola, Cleo se sonrio feliz, sintió un gran alivio al verlo, que viajara por ella, era algo que le demostraba lo mucho que la amaba, estaba por ir a verlo cuando su madre mando

-vamos nena, a casa

Cleo miro de nuevo hacia Deuce el cual solo asintió y haciendo un ademán de que siguiera a su madre, la cual entro a la limousine seguida de sus hijas

Deuce miraba a su chica irse con su familia mientras Poseidon se acercaba a el, se había mantenido oculto de la mirada de la novia de su hijo, lucia pantalón y camisa de mezclilla bastante moderno

-que maldito Calor hace aquí!-se quejaba el Dios-

Mi amigo solo sonreía con burla

Su padre había decidido acompañarlo a ultima hora

-te pedi que te quedaras!-le regaño Deuce

-y dejarte venir solo hasta aca? Ni lo sueñes, no eres tan mayor

-ya soy un hombre casado!-refutaba mi amigo

-y? no me interesa, no te mandas solo y si Maddy me va a matar algún dia por haberle ocultado que nos vemos, que minimo no me mate cuando sepa que viajaste solo hasta Egipto

-tenia que seguir a mi esposa,ahora que va segura a casa, vamos, busquemos un hotel

-ya era hora-decia el hombre molesto-muero por un whiskey

-acaso eres alcohólico?siempre tienes una bebida en la mano

-soy bebedor social que es diferente-le contesto con sarcasmo

Deuce solo suspiraba fastidiado, su padre en ocasiones se comportaba peor que el.

Mientras tanto en America, comenzaban ya la primera ronda del concurso de skate, Clawdeen estaba entre la multitud con Lala a su lado que aunque no se hablaba con Clawd, al menos quería estar ahí para apoyarle a el y a mi. Frankie también llegaba junto con Abbey. Le había estado rogando bastante para convencerla de que fuera con ella, mas no deseaba toparse con Heath, aun no podía hablar con el ya que siempre se alejaba cada que trataba de acercarse, y Abbey también tenia su orgullo, al fin y al cabo, el beso que le había robado Nicolae no significaba nada, mas la actitud de Heath le molestaba, ya que había preferido echar al borde una relación increíble, por sus celos, y eso en verdad le dolia,Hellmut y los demás estaban ya ahí, lucían ropas negras con un símbolo del vampirismo en sus camisetas, yo preferí usar ropa comoda y me veía ya como un chico netamente americano gracias a lo que Clawdeen había elegido para mi. Antes del concurso, mi bellísima novia fue a desearme suerte con un intenso beso que yo agradeci, la tenia tomada por la cintura mientras me degustaba con sus labios

-suerte-me decía ella sonriéndome y mirándome con esos profundos ojos que posee-

-gracias…-le conteste yo hechizado-estaras apoyándome,cierto?-

-como siempre lo he hecho-me reafirmo ella volviéndome a besar

-Hola Thady!-nos interrumpio una vocecita

Era Tess

Yo me movi nervioso abrazando mas a mi novia la cual la veía con bastante malos ojos

-hola-conteste yo nervioso

-solo queria decirte que tengas mucha suerte en la competencia

-ok-dije yo rápidamente

El llamado a los equipos estaba siendo dado y nos tocaba la rampa numero 3, el lugar estaba compuesto por 6 rampas rodeadas de sus respectivas gradas, había una enorme cantidad de skaters, y se participaba por equipos. Los 5 equipos que llegaran a 500 puntos, pasaban a la siguiente ronda el dia siguiente

-debes irte-me dijo mi chica

Yo asentí, volvi a besarla y tomando mi patineta me uni a mis amigos, Tess miraba de arriba abajo a Clawdeen que sonriendo con malicia le pregunto

-ya terminaste de escanearme o me volteo?-

La rubia viro la cabeza

-no te estaba mirando

-de acuerdo-convino Clawdeen-solo una cosa mas-y acercándose a ella le dijo:

-si te vuelves a acercar a MI NOVIO…te dejo sin tus ridiculas extensiones rubias…de acuerdo?

Tess solo movia la cabeza nerviosa al ver que mi chica no bromeaba

-perfecto! Que bueno que nos entendemos

Y se alejo mirándola con cara de muy pocos amigos, es ley general, no hacer enojar a mi chica!

Nosotros mientras tanto, llegamos a nuestra rampa, el equipo que nos había tocado era sumamente difícil, eran los campeones del año pasado, Gil, Holt Heath, Clawd y yo nos mirábamos no muy convencidos, en verdad nos hacia falta un poco Deuce, el siempre nos infundia animo, asi que Clawd asumió su papel de Lider sustituto

-bien..les toca iniciar a ellos las suertes primero, veamoslos, y despues, nosotros lo haremos mejor…entendido

-bien-dijimos todos

Un fuerte griterío nos hizo voltear , en la rampa vecina estaban los 5 estorbos haciendo su aparición y haciendo las delicias de las mujeres, Nicolae sobre todo, estaba luciéndose en la plataforma y hacia un Flip perfecto, Heath le miraba furioso, el había sido el principal motivo de su separación con Abbey y volteo hacia donde estaban las chicas y con un retorcijón de estomago, noto que su ex seguía al vampiro muy atentamente

-vino a ver a su idolo!-decia celoso

Holt volteo hacia las gradas y noto que Abbey no miraba a Nicolae sino que buscaba a Heath

-te mira a ti!-le contradijo su primo

- si claro!-contesto Burns en tono dolido

-es en serio! Voltea a ver

-no lo hare-dijo el-alla ella que lo admire de lejos!

-en verdad que eres necio!-le regaño Holt

Todos vitoreaban al primero de los 5 estorbos, el cual saludaba mandando un beso a todas

-como me gustaria que le cayera un rayo!-decia Heath furioso-

-olvidate de el-pedia Clawd-debemos concentrarnos en lo nuestro

-son bastante buenos-terciaba Gil mirandolos nervioso-

-pero nosotros somos mejores, vamos, primero concentremonos en nuestros rivales

Mis compañeros se dieron la vueltas mas aun yo miraba a Hellmut y sus amigos, no tenia esa habilidad y no queria arruinarlo,por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de perder

Deuce y Poseidon mientras tanto, habian ido al Four Seassons en el Cairo, era un elegante y exclusivo hotel, el Dios habia apartado dos mega suites para el y su hijo, y ya estaba totalmente relajado en la espaciosa sala de su habitacion mientras su retoño se paseaba nervioso

-relajate-le pedia Poseidon bebiendo ya un escoces en las rocas

-espero que Cleo me llame pronto

-ya lo hara

-no venimos de paseo, ya sabes porque estamos aqui-

-yep,quiere asegurarse si su madre tuvo un amor real antes de conocer a su padre y si aun lo ama, con la forma de ser de Ram de Nile, y siendo ella tan bonita,no lo dudaria-

-el matrimonio De Nile fue arreglado, ultimamente han discutido demasiado y Cleo esta preocupada

-de que se separen?

-no...de que su madre no sea feliz

-no lo es

-quiere saber el porque no lo es

-es fastidioso estar con alguien que no amas y que tu corazon pertenezca a otro hombre

-o a otra mujer...en tu caso-sonrio Deuce mirando hacia afuera

Poseidon se movio molesto

-tu madre ya es cosa del pasado

-ok

-es en serio-rectifico el

-como digas-

En ese momento, sono el Iphone de mi amigo en mensaje, el cual enseguida contesto a su chica, Deuce sonrio

-ire a casa de Cleo, nos vemos mas tarde, no te metas en problemas-

-prometido-dijo su padre bebiendo

Heath era el primero en sortear la rampa, el equipo anterior habia sido bastante bueno, habian sacado grandes calificaciones además de tener la simpatía del publico ya que eran los campeones, estaba en la orilla del precipicio, y miraba de reojo a los 5 estorbos quienes estaban acercándose para criticarnos, también miraba de soslayo a Abbey, Nicolae se acerco a la rusa a saludarla lo que hizo que Burns volteara furioso, el juez dio la orden y nuestro amigo comenzo a hacer acrobacias en la rampa, todos estábamos expectantes, lo estaba haciendo demasiado deprisa, mas lo realizaba de manera perfecta, Abbey estaba con el alma en un hilo, no quería que Heath se lastimara, con tan mala suerte que casi al final, la patineta trastabillo y cayo de rodillas en la rampa ganandose un "oh" de la concurrencia. Lo que lo habia hecho caer, fue ver que Nicolae se sentaba a lado de la rusa y eso lo desconcerto por completo, consiguio solo 10 puntos de los 20 que se daban por participante, Heath tomo su patineta y salió desanimado, mas algo lo hizo voltear hacia las gradas y ahi estaba ella, Jinafire Long se encontraba mirandolo y sonriendole entre la gente, Heath no la perdio de vista e incluso le mando un saludo con la mano, cosa que la chica le respondio, Abbey se levanto enseguida de su asiento a averiguar a quien se habia dirigido su ex, y sorprendida vio a la bella oriental,no le hizo mucha gracia esto a la rusa que volvio a ocupar su lugar sintiendo como los celos comenzaban a surtir su efecto en ella, Clawd palmeaba a Heath dandole animos, 20 puntos habian sido bastante buenos para empezar, era el turno de Gil el cual acomodo su casco y fue hacia la rampa no sin antes mirar a Lagoona la cual le volteo la mirada de mala gana, lo que hizo que la confianza del chico se fuera hasta el subsuelo y que no realizara tan bien las acrobacias que se gano solo 15 puntos en total.

-si seguimos asi, no pasaremos a la final-le dijo Holt a Clawd por lo bajo

-lo se-le dio la razon el lobo-tendremos que subir tu y yo el grado de dificultad de nuestras suertes

-hecho-convino Hyde

Yo solo los mire sin decir nada ,era obvioooo que no confiaran en mi,me senti realmente como un inutil, y eso no me hacia sentir nada bien

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**MAÑANA ES CUMPLEAÑOS DE REY KON**

**ESPERO DEJEN SUS FELICITACIONES Y COMENTARIOS**

**NO SEAN FLOJOS -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

Mientras tanto nuestro lider, estaba a las afueras de la mansion De Nile en el Cairo, era el triple de hermosa que la que tenian en casa y solo esperaba una señal de su chica para poder entrar a la habitacion de su suegra, se encontraba escondido entre los arboles que rodeaban la mansión que simulaba un hermoso oasis, cuando su novia le llamo a su celular

-estoy afuera-contesto el griego

-da vuelta a tu izquierda-mando la bella-en la segunda ventana hacia el final, estoy yo, date prisa!

El colgó y salio veloz a buscar la ventana que le indicaban, en la cual Cleo ya estaba abriendo, llegando al frente de su novia

-puedes trepar?-le pregunto

-si..-contesto el haciéndolo hábilmente- no hay nadie?

-Manu llevo a mamá y Nefera al lugar de la sesión-contesto ayudándolo a entrar- tardaran minimo una hora mas, asi que no hay problema, podemos buscar a gusto

Mi amigo entro a la habitación de la madre de Cleo y en ella se notaba el exquisito gusto de la Señora De Nile, una hermosa cama tipo egipcio dominaba el lugar asi como la decoración era netamente de ese país, era un lindo sitio

-tu madre duerme aparte?-pregunto extrañado

-si-contesto Cleo tomándolo de la mano- mis padres son algo extraños

-demasiado-

El chico miro a su novia detenidamente, ella había cambiado su ropa por una mas tradicional, llevaba un mini vestido blanco con aplicaciones doradas, y un tocado egipcio que la hacia verse, realmente hermosa

-wow-exclamo el sonriendo

-que?-pregunto ella extrañada

-que linda te ves

La joven se sonrojo

-hasta ahora lo notas?-contesto ella- estoy perdiendo mi toque

-eso nunca-la abrazo el besándola intensamente, siendo recompensado por su novia

-me alegra que estes aquí-le confeso su chica sonriendo

-a donde sea te seguire-

-pero tu madre va a enojarse-

-ella no sabe que viaje, además, Poseidon quiso acompañarme

-esta aquí?-pregunto ella extrañada

-se quedo en el hotel, mientras yo venia contigo

-de acuerdo, entonces, ven….aca esta la caja fuerte de mi madre

-esta en una caja fuerte?-pregunto Deuce sorprendido-

-si

-o sea que técnicamente me pueden acusar de robo!

-es tu suegra, no lo harán

La chica le mostro una pequeña caja enclaustrada en la pared, con una cerradura pequeña, no muy sofisticada y que mi amigo podría bien abrirla fácilmente, saco una pequeña navaja que el siempre cargaba y comenzo a abrirla

-segura que no tienes la llave?

-no…ya busque

-genial! Si sirves para ladrona amor

Cleo le sonrio mientras veía a su chico abrir y al segundo intento., lo consiguió

-eres genial, Deucey!

-uno de los tantos trucos que me enseño mi madre

-Maddie si que se gana el trofeo a la mama mas rara del planeta

El chico sonrio y dejo que su novia abriera la caja fuerte en donde se veian joyas, dinero y un pequeño cofrecillo, el cual tenia una cerradura muy compleja

-que es esto?-pregunto Cleo mirandola

-es una cerradura del antiguo Egipto,bebe, como un criptograma-respondio Deuce

- y eso que es?

-como un acertijo,permiteme-

La chica le paso el cofre al griego el cual le miro y comenzo a mover las piezas para poder abrirla, tenia una especie de simbolos bastante extraños, comenzo a ordenarlos, y al terminar de hacerlo, el cofre se abrio

-lo hiciste!-dijo Cleo feliz

-servido,preciosa

Su novia le obsequio un intenso beso y acto seguido, comenzo a sacar las cosas del cofre

-hay cartas aqui-decia curiosa

-yo aun pienso en ese beso que me acabas de dar y tu viendo cartas!-contesto mi amigo aturdido

La chica sonrio coqueta acariciando el rostro de mi amigo,mientras tomaba sus manos,obligandolo a abrazarla

-estos son viejos papiros-regresaba ella a su inspeccion,sintiendo ya a mi amigo rodeandola con sus brazos

-no creo que encuentres una foto,bebe, si es de años anteriores

En eso, habia una pequeña medalla esculpida bellamente, en ella se mostraba la foto de un gallardo joven egipcio, al reverso, decia con jeroglificos escritos: Vincent

-es el!-dijo Cleo emocionada

Deuce tomo la medalla y la miro detenidamente

-no te pareces

La chica le dio un manotazo jugueton

-respeta a mi madre Deucey!

-que? Pensé que eras hija de el! No te pareces a Ram

-mamá jamas seria infiel, eres feo, pero que te dije! Si existía otro hombre-

-quien habra sido?

Cleo leyo algunas cartas en donde el chico le juraba amor eterno a la aquella entonces, princesa del Nilo, en la ultima de ellas, era una carta en donde le pedia no casarse con el faraon y que creyera en su palabra, cosa que intrigo de sobremanera a la novia de Deuce

-a que se referira?-preguntaba la chica con mi amigo leyendo sobre el hombro de ella

-lo ignoro, mas veo que tu madre no le hizo caso, se caso con Ram

-eso es triste! Imagina casarte con un hombre que no amas...

- y uno con el caracter de tu padre! Eso si es traumante

-papa es dificil, pero no es malo, siempre a cumplido los deseos de mi madre pero creo que ella..

En eso, escucho un auto debajo de la ventana

-ya volvieron! Deucey, ve a mi cuarto!

-que?

-ya no podras bajar por aqui! Corre!escondete, es el segundo subiendo las escaleras, tiene mi nombre en la puerta, deprisa!

Mi amigo subio a esconderse mientras su chica volvia a meter todo en su sitio

Mientras tanto nosotros, habiamos recolectado solo 55 puntos en total, mi participacion fue tan mediocre que me habian dado solo 10 tristes puntos,los que mas habian conseguido puntajes, eran Clawd y Holt

-si seguimos asi, no pasaremos a las finales-se quejaba Hyde furioso

Y es que los 5 estorbos estaban ya platicando con las chicas y eso había desconcentrado a mis amigos, exeptuando a Clawdeen y Lala que ya estaba abrazando y besando a su lobito, Frankie, Lagoona y Abbey estaban con los vampiros platicando animadamente,mi prima se había asustado demasiado por los trucos que Clawd había realizado

-eso fue peligroso-decia con un puchero Lala

-descuida chiquita-le consolaba su novio- todo esta bien

-es que haces suertes muy peligrosas!deja que sea Heath quien las haga!

-y yo porque?-preguntaba el chico revisando su patineta

-porque no quiero que mi lobito se lastime-

-y a mi que me parta un rayo!-se quejo el chico-como se ve que son amigas de Abbey!

-ay ya parale-le regañaba mi novia-si la rusa no a dejado de verte!

-creo que te equivocas, mira con quien esta

Y en efecto, Nicolae sonreia y platicaba muy animadamente con la bella chica, cosa que hizo bufar a nuestro amigo

-a veces Abbey si que la riega-le decia Clawdeen a Lala por lo bajo-como la defiendo!?

-concentrémonos en la siguiente rampa-cambio el tema Clawd-debemos subir el nivel de las suertes o de ahi no pasaremos

-Clawd-interrumpio mi novia-quiero participar

Un "que?"Salio de todos pero el mio domino

-me necesitan y yo quiero hacerlo, asi que, denme la oportunidad de ayudarles-dijo ella mirandome

No queria exponer a mi chica, pero soy un hombre realista,Clawdeen era una mujer que patinaba mejor que yo, asi que mire a Clawd y asenti

-bien...estas dentro!-concedio su hermano-vamos a la siguiente rampa

Mi novia me sonrio y nos encaminamos al siguiente reto

Deuce mientras tanto, estaba sentado en la cama de su novia, hacia dos horas que lo tenia ahi olvidado, estaba ya desesperado y planeaba como salir por la ventana, cuando ella entro con unas cajas en los brazos

-disculpa! Pero Fendi, le mando ropa a Nefera y me regalo varios vestidos-dijo orgullosa

-Cleo, me tuviste aqui 2 horas!-reclamo nuestro lider furioso levantandose

La chica se acerco a el, besandole intensamente

-lo lamento mi amor! Pero pocas veces me comparte algo asi que lo aproveche!

-como si no pudieras comprarte vestidos de marca!-le reprocho molesto, sentandose de nuevo

Cleo rodo los ojos diciendo

-claro que puedo y tu tambien puedes, pero esto, es gratis, ahora sientate , me probare los vestidos y pensemos en averiguar si Vincent esta de nuevo por aquí, me ayudas con el zipper?

Deuce obedecio mirando a su esposa cambiarse frente a el, creanlo chicas que eso es algo que nos gusta hacer, verlas arreglarse frente a uno y se nos quita el enojo de lo mas rápidamente posible

-mamá aun sigue deseando en quedarse aqui, fue a un instituto a preguntar por las clases para mi

-esta muy decidida-

-demasiado, no se Deucey, y si Vincent esta aqui? Quiero decir, si ella desea quedarse y estar con el,por mi perfecto!mas yo debo regresar contigo a USA y estoy dispuesta a decirle que estoy casada aunque mi padre me mate

-nos mate amor-sonrio Deuce

-lo que me preocupa...es como saldremos de aqui para regresar a casa-pregunto la chica probandose un vestido y modelandolo a mi amigo quien le regalaba un like con la mano

-descuida, nos vamos esta misma noche-dijo el decidido

-y los boletos de avion?

Por respuesta, el griego, tomo su iphone y llamo a su padre

-necesito que consigas dos boletos para esta misma noche,Cleo y yo regresamos a USA

-ok-contesto el dios-

-y que vengas por nosotros a casa de los De Nile, ya no pude salir, estoy en la habitacion de Cleo

-tu siempre metiendote en lios, hijo

-tengo que asegurar que mi esposa vuelva conmigo a casa, a eso vine, y no me ire sin ella, hazme ese favor y cambia los boletos para esta misma noche

-de acuerdo, te llamare en cuanto vaya por ustedes

Cleo miraba a su chico preocupada

-crees que pueda conseguirlos?

-lo hara, amor-sonrio Deuce- es un tonto, pero creo que Poseidon es de fiar, no te preocupes, volveremos a U.S.A. esta misma noche

La chica sonrio feliz abrazando y besando a su esposo, ahora estaba 100 % segura, de que habia existido un amor verdadero en la vida de su madre y que era el principal motivo, de distanciamiento entre sus padres, en cierta manera la entendia, ya que ella, preferia volver a una tierra ajena que quedarse con su progenitora iba a seguir siempre a su chico ya que el era, el gran amor de su vida

Nosotros mientras tanto, estabamos sufriendo la gran humillacion ya que Clawdeen estaba demostrando una gran agilidad en la rampa, y nos habian dado una puntuacion perfecta, aunado a que los hombres no dejaban de ver a mi novia y eso no me gustaba en lo absoluto, los jueces la amaron y recuperamos de inmediato el puntaje perdido

Mi novia llego a mi lado sonriendo

-done [hecho]-dijo simplemente

Yo sonrei y la bese intensamente, queria que vieran que era solo mia, el idiota de Hellmut era quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, y ciertamente, me gustaba demostrarle que la bella lobita, era solo mia

Clawd y Holt planeaban la siguiente estrategia a seguir cuando Ivan, tuvo la mala suerte de abrazar a Lagoona en las gradas tecnicamente frente a Gil y este, aventando su patineta fue por el tipo alzandolo violentamente

-tu no escarmientas, verdad?-preguntaba furico Webber

-Gil!-le gritaba Lagoona tratando de que lo soltara, nosotros hicimos lo propio y el estorbo se jaloneaba tratando de safarze del agarre soltandole un puñetazo a nuestro amigo que inicio una pelea entre ambos bandos, yo le pedi a Clawdeen que se quedara en donde estaba mientras ayudaba a mis amigos, Heath aprovecho la situacion y le solto un izquierdazo a Nicolae que no lo vio venir y cayo como saco al suelo, Boris tecnicamente se le colgo a Holt del cuello mientras el dj trataba de desembarazarse de el, el equipo de seguridad llego a calmar la situacion y ambos grupos fuimos castigados con 100 puntos menos, Heath tenia un golpe bastante aparatoso que Nicolae le habia propinado y Abbey lo revisaba acercandose a el, cosa que Burns no tomo nada bien

-no me toques!-dijo furioso

-estas sangrrando-reclamo la rusa

-y? No es tu asunto! Tu novio esta alla-decia tercamente

-el no es mi novio!ya deja eso quierrres?-

-Heath...estas bien?-interrumpia la bella Jinafire preocupada al ver a Heath estaba herido

-estoy bien-le contesto docilmente el chico con una sonrisa que hizo enfurecer a Abbey

-vaya! Ahorra tienes tu fan parrrticularrr...perrfecto!-dijo desdeñosamente y dando media vuelta fue hacia Nicolae que se dejo antender por la linda rusa

Heath miraba a su ex bajando la mirada con tristeza, Jina lo noto y tomando su mano le dijo:

-ven...aca podemos hacer algo por tu herida

-ok-sonrio el chico dejandose llevar

Clawd, Hellmut,Cashander y yo, recibimos una reprimenda de parte de los jueces, advirtiendonos que un pleito mas y estabamos los dos equipos expulsados de la competencia

**AQUÍ DEUCE GORGON**

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

**GRACIAS**


	8. Chapter 8

Los 4 acordamos que ya no habria peleas y los jueces se retiraban convencidos de ello, Clawd volteo hacia Hellmut

-seamos civilizados...podemos competir sin pelear

El vampiro sonrio con burla al lobo acercandose

-no seas ridiculo...no habra mas peleas campales..mas si planeamos...hacerles la maldita vida imposible

-que lastima que su cobarde jefe se rajo a ultima hora!-continuo Cashander-me hubiera gustado demostrarle a Cleo como patina un hombre de verdad

-porque no dejan de ser tan cretinos?-pregunte fastidiado de su forma de ser-esto solo una competencia sana

-y tu lo dices Thad? Si no es por tu novia...no creo que puedas ganar ni 10 puntos para tu equipo-

Auch-pense yo- mientras ambos se retiraban riendose

Clawd puso su mano en mi hombro diciendo:

-ven...ignoralos, falta una rampa mas-

-soy un desastre, cierto?-pregunte a mi cuñado

El me sonrio y dijo:

-claro que no...eres parte de nuestro equipo y como tal, eres valioso, anda, vayamos a la siguiente

Yo asenti y pense, que era mas bien una verdadera carga para nuestro equipo

Los 5 estorbos pasaron el resto de la jornada, tratando de provocarnos para que nos expulsaran, el mas susceptible era Gil, quien se habia dado cada porrazo por culpa de las incesantes burlas que los vampiros hacian, Lagoona, al final de su actuacion, fue hacia Gil y lo ayudo a levantarse de la rampa

-estas bien?-preguntaba arrepentida

-algo asi-contesto el chico sobando su trasero

-ven...te ayudo a levantarte-decia ella abrazandolo-vamos hacia la fuente de sodas a comprarte algo

-un chocolate?-pedia el sonriendo

-los que quieras-le sonreia su novia con amor

Era el turno de Holt, quien estaba preparándose cuando su novia lo tomo del brazo

-Ten cuidado-le pidió

El sonrio

-descuida, no pasa nada

-sueles enojarte muy rápido-le miro Frankie preocupada

El bajo la mirada apenado

-lo se….lo lamento-

Ella le dio un tierno beso diciendo:

-suerte

Holt sonrio abiertamente y le devolvió el gesto a su chica un poco mas intenso, con ese premio, se sentía el doble de motivado para una gran actuación

Jinafire mientras tanto, curaba la herida de Heath que se notaba bastante serio

-listo…como nuevo-dijo ella

-gracias-le contesto el

-si vas a estar celoso por tu novia

-ella no es mi novia!-interrumpio Heath

-mas aun la amas…-prosiguio Jinafire- si vas a estar celoso todo el tiempo de ella…creo que deberías perdonar lo que sucedió y volver a su lado

-no!-dijo con firmeza el chico- porque se que Abbey no me hubiera perdonado a mi…además…ella lo prefiere a el…le conviene mas que yo-dijo con tristeza

-una mujer elige de quien enamorarse aunque el afortunado se sienta el mas inferior de todos…ustedes son diferentes pero iguales

-somos diferentes pero diferentes-contesto Heath- asi tenia que ser…ella es demasiado bonita para mi…

-la belleza no lo es todo-

-lo se…pero Abbey eligio a Nicolae…si no es ahora, sera mañana que ella entienda que lo mejor para su futuro es estar con el

Jinafire veía con cierta lastima a su amigo, era un gran chico y realmente no merecia, estar sufriendo de esa manera.

En Egipto mientras tanto, daban ya las 8 de la noche, Cleo le había mentido a su madre de que iria a descansar por la diferencia horaria y regresaba a su habitación, encerrándose

-Deucey!-llamo a su chico

-aquí estoy amor-contesto nuestro líder entrando por el balcón-estaba amarrando las sabanas

La chica se asomo, varias habían sido anudadas fuertemente para descender de ellas

-resistiran?-pregunto alarmada

-claro! Acaso no confias en mi?

-francamente?

-gracias por eso-contesto ofendido-anda,debemos irnos, el avión despegara a las 9

Cleo tomo una bolsa y una mochila extra que le dio a su chico

-tienes que llevarte estos vestidos?-le cuestiono

-son nuevos! Vamos Deucey, me quedaron geniales, tu los viste

-creeme amor, que no es como prefiero verte,eres mas bella con menos ropa

Cleo le daba un ligero manotazo sonrojándose

-Deucey!-

-Soy hombre! En fin, anda, vámonos ya-sonrio el abrazando a su chica-bajare primero y te ayudare

-ok-dijo nerviosa

Mi amigo se descolgó hábilmente del balcón y cuando sintió que estaba bien afianzado, ayudo a su esposa a hacer lo mismo, descendiendo con cautela del lugar, abajo, Cleo fue sostenida por alguien lo que estuvo a punto de hacerla pegar un grito

-shhh, soy yo-dijo Poseidon en voz baja

-me asustaste!-reclamo Cleo

-tan feo estoy?-pregunto el dios ofendido

-por supuesto! Eres viejo-contesto con desden la chica

-hey!

-silencio!-mando Deuce tomando las cosas de su novia-o nos escucharan, debemos irnos

-bien…por aca esta el auto-dijo por lo bajo el hombre y los tres corrieron hacia el lugar, no sin antes, notar un ligero resplandor entre los arboles que rodeaban el oasis que hizo detener a Deuce

-que pasa?-pregunto su padre

-hay alguien ahí-contesto mi amigo

La chica trataba de ver entre las sombras sin lograr divisar absolutamente nada

-estas seguro, amor?-le pregunto

-si, totalmente

Poseidon también escudriñaba entre las sombras, y decidido dijo:

-entren al auto, no podemos perder tiempo-

Los chicos obedecieron mientras el hombre conducia, la persona que vigilaba, al ver que se retiraban hizo exactamente lo mismo

Nosotros habíamos hecho los 500 puntos de milagro, Clawd había estado increíble en la rampa, los trucos que había hecho, tenían un alto nivel de peligrosidad y solo por su increíble actuación, habíamos pasado a la siguiente ronda, al oir las calificaciones, habíamos ido corriendo a felicitar a nuestro sublíder cuando notamos que se dolia del tobillo izquierdo

-lobito, que tienes?-preguntaba Lala preocupada

Su antigua lesión estaba comenzando a molestarle

-es mi tobillo-dijo el haciendo una mueca de dolor

-debemos llevarte al hospital-sugeri

-no…estoy bien-contesto rápidamente

-mi hermano le tiene miedo a las inyecciones-respondio con burla Clawdeen

-eso no es cierto!-se defendió el lobo

-debemos asegurarnos de que no se haya vuelto a lesionar-continue – mañana te necesitamos al 100%

-aunque sea, que te revisen-sugirio Frankie- anda Clawd, evitaremos que te pongan una inyección

-lo prometen?-dijo el chico asustado

-promesa!-respondio mi prima con una gran sonrisa

Mientras en Egipto, Cleo y Deuce estaban ya en el aeropuerto justo a tiempo de que saliera el vuelo, ya que lo estaban voceando en ese instante

-ese es-dijo el griego decidido-vamos

-vayanse ustedes-hablo Poseidon-yo me quedare

-como?-preguntaron ambos

-volvere pronto, no te preocupes-le sonreia el hombre a Deuce-debes tomar ese vuelo ahora

-pero..-respondia dudoso mi amigo

-solo quiero asegurarme de algo, en dos dias volvere a casa, lo prometo

Deuce asintio y tomando a su chica de la mano, se dirigieron al avion que los traeria de nuevo a USA, cuando estaban ya en vuelo,Poseidon, dio media vuleta y decidio averiguar quien era el extraño que estaba vigilando a su hijo y su esposa.

Clawd si se habia lesionado el tobillo y fue necesario agarrarlo entre todos para que se dejara inyectar y asi bajara la hinchazon que ya se veia en extremo, lo llevamos a casa y regrese a la mia no con muy buen animo, si no mejoraba, los 5 estorbos y Hellmut iban a hacernos la vida imposible, asi que decidi, entrenar lo mas posible, para no ser una carga para mi equipo, asi que me duche y sali dispuesto a pasar si era necesario toda la noche, pero convertirme en un patinador experimentado

Mientras tanto,la bella reina de Monster High, dormitaba en brazos de su chico cuando su iphone sono, lo saco de su bolsa y con espanto,grito aventandolo

-es mi mama!

Deuce cacho el celular en pleno vuelo mientras los pasajeros los veian intrigados

-Cleo,la gente pensara que te robe!

-tecnicamente-dijo ella nerviosa-

-eres mi esposa! Tenia que ir por ti, ahora-le extendia el telefono-contestale a tu madre

-olvidalo!

-Cleo

-no Deuce! Va a regañarme

-si no lo haces, estara preocupada...hazlo

La chica con semblante aun asustado, obedecio lo que su esposo le pedia

-hola mamita! Eh...que donde estoy? Bueno, veras, voy en un vuelo con destino a USA, si, asi es, no mamita,no! No iba a quedarme en Egipto...amo a Deuce!..mama! Sabes que el me ama!, ya se que salio con Rochelle...

-fue un error!-se defendio Deuce mientras Cleo le tapaba la boca-

-por supuesto que no...no mama,lo lamento,no me quedare en el Cairo, mi lugar esta en USA asi que, adios

Y bastante nerviosa,le colgo a su progenitora

-me va a matar cuando me vea!-dijo asustada

-eres muy valiente nena!-

-Deuce...mi madre me dijo que corro peligro en casa...-le miro preocupada su chica-a que se refiere?

Mi amigo suspiro y abrazandola,le consolo

-sea lo que sea, jamas dejare que algo te suceda..

La bella egipcia se acurruco en el, y mi amigo la abrazo protectoramente, mientras pensaba en las palabras de su suegra, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie lastimara a la chica que el había elegido como su esposa, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a fantasmas del pasado.

Al dia siguiente, el tobillo de Clawd no había mejorado en absoluto, al contrario, se notaba bastante mas inflamado, y permanecia sentado en las bancas con una bolsa de hielo que Clawdeen y Lala le habían traido

-Te ves bastante mal-le decía Holt

-dime algo que no sepa-contestaba Clawd haciendo una mueca de dolor al sentir el hielo-

-no podras concursar hoy lobito!-pedia Lala- no quiero que te lastimes mas

-me importa mas el que podamos competir y llegar a la final,no podemos perder contra esos-

-Deuce dijo que llegaría, no?-pregunto Heath preocupado

-no estaba seguro-contesto el hermano de mi novia-quizas no pueda hacerlo, por lo pronto, de los 6…3 deben ir a la rampa y tratar de pasar a la final

-yo ire-contesto Gil con Lagoona a su lado- tratare de que ellos no me molesten y conseguiré los puntos necesarios

-yo también-secundo Heath

-prefiero que no vayas-pidio nuestro sublíder

-porque?-pregunto escandalizado

-por aquello-señalo Holt hacia las gradas

Todos volteamos y Abbey estaba muy tranquila sentada con Nicolae, muy quitados de la pena, y para mi gusto, demasiado juntos, Heath monto en cólera enseguida e iba directo a hacerle un escandalo que fue detenido por todos

-dejenme! Ahorita le tumbo los colmillos a ese imbécil!-

-calmate!-le pedia yo

-ya le traigo ganas al tarado! Que se cree el muy..

Mas en eso, Clawdeen le pego un mega sape

-te calmas? No van a expulsarnos por culpa tuya! Asi que o le paras a tu drama o te saco

-pero..

-shh.

-oye..

-shhhhhhhhh-le repitió Clawdeen con mas energía

-mi hermana tiene razón, Heath, iras al ultimo, en la final, prefiero reservarte hasta que te calmes, Thad ocupara tu lugar-ordeno Clawd

Burns, prefirió callarse aunque estaba rojo de ira

Hellmut se acerco junto con Vladimir ambos con cara de burla al ver el estado de Wolf

-que paso lobito? Tienes problemas?

-no queremos lios-decia Clawd tratándose de levantar

-no!-pidio Lala sentándolo-no te levantes

-anda!haz lo que dice tu chica-se burlo Vladimir-se un buen lobito

-el es un gran lobito!-monto en cólera Draculaura y todos la miramos haciéndonos instintivamente hacia atrás-si quieres lios, llegaste al lugar indicado! Porque no dejare que un tonto chupasangre le moleste esta claro?

Y esto lo decía acercándose peligrosamente a Vladimir que no le quedo de otra mas que irse retirando poco a poco al ver a la pequeña y dulce Lala convertirse en una verdadera fierecilla , tenia el carácter de mi tio aunque casi nunca lo sacara a flote

-so..lo..solo...-tartamudeo Vladimir

-solo que?-grito Lala- deja de decir tonterías y lárgate de aquí!

Al vampiro no se lo pidieron dos veces y se alejo prudentemente de donde estábamos nosotros, Heath estaba que se moria de risa

-creo que hasta lo hiciste llorar!

-que aprenda a no meterse con MI lobito!-

Clawd sonreía enternecido mientras le regalaba un tierno beso

-Eres mi salvadora, gracias chiquita-

-siempre voy a defenderte!-decia ella feliz abrazandolo

-ya sentía que sacaba las armas como lo hace su padre-me decía mi novia por lo bajo cosa que me hizo reir porque honestamente, pensaba lo mismo

Los 5 estorbos estaban reunidos pensando en la forma en que podían hacernos la vida imposible y no dejarse ganar por nosotros

-si esto sigue asi, son capaces de ganarnos- decia Ivan furioso al ver como Gil tenia ya a su chica en brazos-

-calmate, Gorgon no esta con ellos y el es el unico de peligro-sonreia Cashander-es un miedoso! De seguro se acobardo ante el reto!-

-debemos asegurarnos que no pasen a la final-

-ejecutamos el plan A,Hellmut?-pregunto Boris

-asi es-convino el tipo sonriendo con malicia

Decidimos que Holt, Gil y yo estuvieramos en las semifinales y Clawdeen, Heath y Clawd participaran en la final,contabamos con la habilidad de ambos para obtener el puntaje deseado y no forzar a mi cuñado, asi que el D.J. se encamino hacia la rampa, Frankie le saludaba, y la música comenzó a sonar, ya que siempre iban las suertes acompañadas de ella, empezó con un gran ritmo, había subido la peligrosidad de sus acrobacias, y en verdad, que se estaba luciendo, la gente comenzó a animarse al verlo tan decidido además de que la personalidad de Holt ayudaba bastante, la música estaba haciendo su labor, cuando,Boris, se acerco al equipo de sonido, y sin que nadie lo viera,desconecto con fuerza y la música paro, Holt estaba en plena ejecución cuando , sin música, y con la carga de adrenalina, cambio intempestivamente a Jackson, trastabillo mas logro equilibrarse y cayo limpiamente, su novia había exclamado junto a los demás, un "oh" de asombro, el chico miraba a todos lados asustado mas con toda la decisión del mundo,continuo haciendo su trabajo, teniendo una puntuación bastante decente, todos aplaudimos con fuerza a Jackson ya que conocíamos de sobra su timidez y su falta de confianza,mas nos había demostrado, que se puede contar totalmente con el, cuando llega el momento, Frankie corrió a su lado abrazandolo y besándolo

-estuviste increíble!-le sonrio ella

-fue un desastre-se lamento Jekyll

-bromeas? Lo hiciste extremadamente bien! Y estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti!

-En verdad?-pregunto emocionado

-nadie pudo haberlo hecho mejor,..y por cierto…

La chica camino bastante decidida rumbo a donde estaban los vampiros y tocando el hombro de Boris, logro que el chico volteara justo para que ella le soltara tremenda bofetada, que hizo técnicamente sacudirle la cabeza

-no vuelvas a meterte con MI CHICO-recalco Frankie lo ultimo

Un "uuh" salio de parte de la concurrencia al ver la mega humillación que Boris había sufrido de parte de Frankie, quien volvia junto a Jackson el cual la veía asombradísimo, el siguiente en la rampa, era Gil, el chico sera muy timido, mas cuando saca su otro yo, en verdad es un skater consumado, y no tuvo un solo error, ganando asi los puntos para nuestra causa, iba yo a tomar mi patineta, cuando escuchamos los vitores de la multitud y Heath estaba ya arriba de la rampa,había desobedecido las ordenes de Clawd

-pero que hace ese tonto ahí?-pregunto el lobo molesto

-va a regarla magistralmente!-dijo Clawdeen furiosa

Heath comenzó sus suertes, lo que le había orillado a eso, es el haber visto a Abbey abrazando a Nicolae, la rusa queria vengarse de que Heath se estaba haciendo muy amiga de Jinafire y este par de tontos, en lugar de tratar de arreglar las cosas, se herían mutuamente, no estuvo mal, al contrario, Heath realizo Indy, Melon, Behinana, Roastbeef, tan limpiamente que los jueces le habían aplaudido, tuvimos una máxima puntuación que nos llevo a la final directamente, los 5 estorbos y Hellmut, no estaban nada contentos, al final de su participacion, Jinafire se acerco a felicitarle, cuando de forma espontanea, Heath la jalo hacia si, robándole un beso, Abbey creo que tuvo un infarto al mirarlo que se levanto y salio corriendo del lugar, sus amigas movían la cabeza con desapruebo, Frankie le pidió a Jackson ir con su amiga a lo que el chico acepto, Jinafire estaba sumamente sonrojada

-no debiste hacer eso-dijo apenadísima

-porque no?-le sonreía coqueto Heath

-porque solo soy una suplente de tu chica

Nuestro amigo suspiro

-no Jina…solo quiero comenzar algo diferente contigo…lo de Abbey se termino…y…no creo que volvamos a estar juntos jamas….dame la oportunidad de conocerte..si?

La chica iba a hablar cuando Clawd golpeaba a Heath en la cabeza

-ay!me moviste las ideas!-grito el sobándose

-que fue lo que ordene?-dijo nuestro sublíder furioso

-ay…que yo estaría en la final?

-y?

-perdoname Clawd-dijo el chico arrepentido-

-echaste todo a perder! Los que ya participaron no podrán participar de nuevo! Ya teníamos el pase asegurado no teníamos porque quemar a nuestro mejor patinador ahora! Thad iba a hacerlo por ti

"ouch" pensé, osea que no me consideran buen patinador? Eso cala!

-ya ni llorar es bueno, hermano-dijo Clawdeen-tendremos que participar Thad y yo en la final…

-mmm ya nos ganaron!-dijo Gil de forma pesimista

-gracias! Oigan..denme una oportunidad! He mejorado bastante-replique yo molesto-ok, lo acepto, antes era un pésimo skater, pero he mejorado! Y yo también quiero ganar esta competencia!

-yo confio en ti-dijo Clawd poniendo su mano en mi hombro- mas necesitamos a uno mas…son 3 ..y ..creo que ire a ponerme una inyección para el dolor y asi poder participar

-no lobito!-dijo mi prima preocupada-te lastimaras mas!

-descuida chiquita-le sonreía el-todo estará bien

Heath bajaba la mirada apenado, sabia que ese lio era su culpa

El equipo de mi rival, paso a las finales, era algo ya pronosticado, se proyectaban como los grandes favoritos, ya que tenían una personalidad que las damas amaban, mientras que nosotros, nos veian como el equipo que de suerte estaba en la final, esta consistía en que cada uno de los dos equipos, mostraba su habilidad en la rampa, algo asi como un combate skater y los jueces deliberaban quien era el mejor, habían reservado la rampa mas alta y empinada, lo que hacia mas difícil hacer las ejecuciones, Hellmut, Cashander y Nicolae, eran los elegidos para enfrentarse a nosotros, Clawdeen, Clawd y yo, nos alistábamos, aunque veíamos que aun con la inyección que le habían colocado y el vendaje, nuestro amigo aun se dolia de la herida, mi novia fue la primera que subio, no sin antes, besarla con amor y decirle un:

-te amo

-y yo a ti-me recordó acariciando mi rostro-descuida…todo estara bien-

yo estaba sumamente nervioso cuando la vi alistarse en ese enorme sitio, sus amigas la apoyaban con todo

-vamos Clawdeen!-gritaba Lala-tu puedes!

-demuestrale el poderío de una chica Monster!-le animaba Lagoona

Frankie y Abbey permanecieron en las gradas, algo alejadas de nosotros, aunque animaban a su amiga

Ella comenzó primero, su rival era Nicolae y le demostró con creces , lo increíble skater que era, había realizado de forma perfecta, trucos que solo los chicos eran capaces de hacer, y ni que decir de la gracia y la belleza que desplegaba en la rampa, los hombres la adoraron y las mujeres le aplaudían con admiración, al final, le guiño un ojo a los jueces que quedaron tan cautivados que le otorgaron una muy buena puntuación

-eres fabulosa!.-dije sinceramente cuando llego hasta mi

Me beso frente a todos y por lo bajo me dijo

-recuerdamelo esta noche, cuando me lleves a cenar-

-a donde quieras!-sonrei feliz

Nicolae tuvo también una buenísima actuación, que al termino de la misma, dedico a Abbey lanzándole un beso desde la plataforma a lo que Heath de manera infantil, expreso un:

-pffffffffffffff-

-Heath!-le regaño Clawd

-es un payaso!-dijo celoso al ver como la rusa le regresaba el beso, volteo la mirada sintiendo que si por el fuera, hubiese bajado a ese vampiro de un solo golpe de su patineta, tumbándole todos los colmillos!

Clawd se levanto, ya que era su turno,mas se dolio enseguida, Lala lo veía preocupada

-Clawd,…no puedes patinar

-si puedo-dijo el

-no seas necio!

-chiquita! Entiende que yo…

En eso, el griterío fue general, todos volteamos hacia la rampa superior y ahí, estaba ya Deuce, alistándose para concursar

Sentimos que nuestra alma volvia a nuestro cuerpo que todos gritamos su nombre muy felices

El nos saludaba con una sonrisa mientras Cleo llegaba a nuestro lado

-si llegaron!.-sonreia Clawd feliz-

-el te dijo que haría hasta lo imposible no?-nos contesto con vanidad la bella chica-bueno..aqui estamos..justo a tiempo por lo que veo! Cielos Clawd,-dijo mirando su pie vendado- tu si que estas mas salado que un chamoy!

-ya lo se-dijo el lobo deprimido

-que bueno verte De Nile-le saludo mi novia

Ella le guiño el ojo a su amiga, sabia que siempre podía contar con ellos

Cashander estaba del otro lado de la rampa, riéndose con burla de Deuce

-vaya! El niño bonito de Monster High volvió, en donde te escondiste eh? Les dije a todos que me tuviste miedo!

-el que habla mal de mi en mi ausencia…es porque respeta mi presencia!-le grito Deuce con su típica sonrisa sarcástica, lo que dejo al vampiro totalmente mudo y rojo de ira-vas tu primero!-continuo nuestro jefe-quiero darte esa ventaja

Cashander sumamente furioso, tomo su casco, se lo puso y comenzo su suerte, viendo al griego con enojo, tanto asi, que ya casi al acabar sus trucos, el chico resbalo y cayo aparatosamente de espaldas, Deuce lo veía con burla diciendo:

-siempre terminan asi….de rodillas y a mis pies-

Cashander se levanto furioso y estaba dispuesto a irse contra el griego cuando sus compañeros lo detuvieron, yo sonreí al ver como Hellmut batallaba con su amigo, toda rectitud y elegancia se había perdido y el vampiro mostraba a leguas el porque era un nosferatu, su cara transformada por la ira hacia ver al verdadero monstruo en el

-que horror!-decia Cleo con cara de asombro- son realmente feos!

Los jueces les pidieron que se retiraran de la rampa o los iban a descalificar, jalaron como pudieron a Cashander y Deuce se preparaba para concursar, miro a su novia, la cual le mando un beso, mientras le mandaba un mudo " te amo" que la chica sonriendo le contestaba de igual forma un " y yo a ti" y con este animo, comenzó su participación en la final. Jamas dude del porque Deuce es un excelente skater, tenia la habilidad de Heath, el carisma de Holt, la fuerza de Clawd y la frialdad de Gil, todo en uno, hacia las suertes de una manera tan sencilla, y realizo un triple giro con la patineta arrebatándole a Cashander, que esa era su especialidad, el primer lugar, parecía que disfrutaba de patinar, no tuvo un solo error y en la ultima vuelta, Cleo cerro los ojos, por que sabia venia el truco mas difícil, el 900° de Tony Hawk, tomo impulso, dos vueltas mas a la rampa, y en el aire, agacho su cuerpo tomando la patineta, dando 6 giros en el aire de manera exacta y rapidisima, cayendo limpiamente en la rampa, fue realmente increíble , que toda la gente grito asombrada ya que lo había hecho mejor que el mismo Tony, los jueces se miraron uno al otro sorprendidos que incluso se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle mientras nosotros le apoyábamos, Cleo aun tenia los ojos cerrados cuando le dije

-ya puedes abrirlos, lo hizo genial!-

Ella suspiro aliviada

-odio que haga eso-me dijo

-te lo perdiste!

-lo he visto cientos de veces,…y cientos de veces lo vi caer, detesto que patine asi

Yo sonreí y vi como la gente felicitaba a Deuce al terminar su participación, la chica rubia Tess se le acercaba coqueta

-eres increíble! Sabes. Yo soy skater!

-y yo soy su novia!-dijo Cleo furiosa jalando a su chico, el cual solo abrazo a su niña sonriendo mientras ella le besaba

Los jueces nos dieron una brillante calificacion, tecnicamente ya habiamos superado al equipo de Hellmut, mas esto era personal, tome mi casco y me encamine hacia la rampa cuando Deuce me detuvo

-se que puedes, yo creo en ti

Sonrei a mi amigo dandole una cariñosa palmada en el hombro

-gracias men-dije sincero-y gracias tambien por volver-

-always-me respondio, y con esta confianza, subi hasta la rampa y a la indicacion del juez, comence a patinar con todo el animo y corazon puesto en ello, mis amigos no me habian abandonado, los habian herido,lastimado, humillado, vuelto a ultima hora y aun asi, continuaban ahi,junto a mi, eso me dio la energia para demostrar, que yo ya era un chico Monster High, que aun contra toda adversidad, siempre permaneciamos unidos y apoyandonos uno al otro, sin importar las consecuencias, realice trucos que me habian parecido dificiles a principio, mas el haber entrenado una noche antes, ayudo a mi habilidad y mis compañeros, veian lo mucho que habia mejorado, al final, finalice mi actuacion limpiamente y me gane la admiracion y aplausos de todos, mi chica llego hasta mi abrazandome

-lo hiciste fantastico!-

Yo aun nervioso dije:

-tu crees?

-bromeas? Lo hiciste perfecto! Te veias tan gallardo y sexy!

Definitivamente me sonroje extremadamente al escucharla,y mas por el apasionado beso que me dio, pocas veces Clawdeen me demostraba su cariño de esa manera que hizo levantarse a su hermano enojado

-hey!-grito el

-tranquilo lobito-sonrio Lala-

Hellmut siguio su turno,mas ya le habia vencido, ejecuto con varias fallas las suertes y no pudo superar mi actuacion que cuando termino, recibio solo un 65% de la calificacion, dandonos a nosotros el primer lugar,los jueces le entregaban el premio a Deuce mas este indico que el lider era Clawd, el lobo totalmente apenado, tomo el trofeo y lo alzo dandonos el campeonato a los chicos de Monster High

Una amistad es siempre valiosa, un amigo es aquel que cuando mas lo necesitas, esta ahi, para apoyarte, los 5 estorbos peleaban y discutian rudamente entre ellos culpandose de su mala suerte, solo Nicolae se apartaba de sus compañeros, tomaba a Abbey de la mano y se retiraban del lugar, todo esto seguido por la mirada de Heath, mientras nosotros festejabamos, pero mas que sentirnos los campeones, eramos mas amigos, casi hermanos, aunque muchas cosas nos depare el futuro, siempre estaremos ahi, para ayudarnos y protegernos

Que sucedera con el hombre que espiaba a Cleo y Deuce?

Lala dejara Monster High?

Maddie se casara o no con Talbot?

Sera el fin de Abbey y Heath?

Tantas preguntas que solo el futuro sabe la respuesta, mas estoy seguro, que lo enfrentaremos como lo que somos

Un gran equipo

Gracias por este tercer ciclo

Ha sido un gran honor, haber compartido nuestras historias con ustedes

Soy Thad Teples.

**Hola a todos! Me extrañaron? Porque yo si!Aquí de nuevo, subiéndoles el capitulo final, lamento no haberlo subido el dia de ayer, PERO -_- Deucey lo borro por accidente y tuve que reescribirlo, pfffffffffffff en ocasiones los novios no se que tienen en esa cabeza, en fin! Espero que les haya gustado mucho, es el cierre de temporada y contesto preguntas :D**

**Un millón de gracias por sus felicitaciones de cumpleaños! No se como agradecerles tanto cariño , solo quiero que sepan que es totalmente reciproco el cariño**

**Actualizaba lunes miércoles y viernes :D**

**Tengo mi propia pagina personal, que dice: Rey Kon, escritora de fanfiction y leyenda de metroflog y una de Cleo de Nile en donde también dice que soy escritora, chequen bien esta ultima porque hay varias paginas que me roban la portada inclusive dicen que son rey kon -_- asi o mas! Y mi Facebook personal, es uno de cleo de nile punto diez, y dice mhrp en negro, y Cleo en ella, o si quieren buscarme por medio de la pagina de Deuce, el me tiene en links y siempre le comento :D**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, les agradezco infinito su apoyo y a las personas nuevas que me dejan reviews por primera vez, un mega beso!**

**No había actualizado por tareas y examentes, en verdad me quitan demasiado tiempo! Pero aquí estamos de nuevo :D**

**Aun no actualizare los D&C están todavía en stand by (pausa)**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han apoyado en este ciclo, fue uno de los mas pesados y donde recibi muchísimos ataques a mi persona y a mis historias**

**A mis compañeros de Role, a mi chico! Y a mi sensei, que jamas me dejaron sola y me apoyaron con sus palabras de aliento y asi poder terminar esta temporada, que ha sido una de las mas importantes ya que me hizo madurar como escritora y que descubri, que entre mas talento muestras, mas odio recibes de personas que no pueden concebir que otros tengan, lo que ellos jamas tendrán**

**Gracias por apoyarme**

**Por estar conmigo en esta maravillosa aventura que emprendi hace 3 ciclos atrás y que hoy la concluyo con este fic.**

**Un millón de gracias.**

**Mi Cuarta temporada de Monster High, en dos semanas **** , espero verlos ahí.**

**Titulo:**

**Ese Primo es mio!**

**Nos veremos dentro de poco**

**REY KON**


End file.
